Kitsune and Vixen II: Newborn Assassin
by MehaandIruka
Summary: Sequel to Kitsune and Vixen: Assassination Couple. So...What happens when Kitsune and Vixen have a child? Let's find out, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hi ya! I'm back and brought goodies with me. Only readable goodies though. First off I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, or even signed my stories up for either some kind of favorite or one of those alerts. I really appreciate it. So thank you so very much. I'll leave now and let you read, since I KNOW that's why you are here.

* * *

Neji is walking through the streets of Konoha with Shikamaru thinking: **'How in the world did I get suckered into becoming a proctor for the Chunnin Exams?...Oh well, I'm in it now and might as well get use to it…Crap.'**

"_Shikamaru…Neji."_Neji looks up only to see Anko and Ibiki standing at the bottom of the steps that lead up to the Hokage's Office.

"_Ibiki-san…Anko-chan."_ Neji says politely, nodding his head, not really wanting to go up those steps.

"_Good Morning."_ Iruka says walking up beside them.

_Well, hello Iruka…Aren't you in a good mood this morning."_ Anko says smiling a little.

"_No more than normal."_ He says smiling as well. Neji starts to greet his old Academy teacher when someone shouts out:

"_UNCLE NEJI!"_he turns around confused and sees a little girl standing behind him. She has shoulder length indigo hair that contrasts perfectly with her pale skin along with sky blue eyes. She is wearing a white knee length dress with blue sandals and the sides of her hair are pulled back in a white ribbon.

"_What did you call me?"_ Neji asks eyeing her closely.

"_Uncle Neji."_ She says smiling now.

"_Akira you silly thing…I told you that he doesn't know who you are."_ The little girl, Akira (pronounced Ah-ker roll r ah) turns around then, pouting a little and says:

"_Sorry Mommy."_ An older woman smiles and opens her arms saying:

"_It's alright…I'm not getting onto you."_ Akira runs to the woman and she picks her up, placing her on her hip. She has long jet black hair and spiky-ended bangs that stop at the eyes holes on the fox mask she is wearing over her face. She is wearing a tight, black formfitting tank top, with black Capri's, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and a shuriken holster on her right leg.

"_Vixen?...Wait MOMMY?"_ Neji asks staring at the girl on her hip.

"_Yes…This is my daughter, Akira."_ Vixen says pushing the hair that the wind blew out of her face.

"_Daughter?" _Neji whispers.

"_Mommy…Where's daddy?" _Akira asks, looking towards her now.

"_Well…Daddy-"_

"_What about me?"_ a man asks, jumping down beside Vixen.

"_DADDY!!"_ the girl shrieks reaching for him almost immediately. He places his hands under her arms, taking her off Vixen's waist and lifts her above his head, sitting her on his shoulders her giggling with delight. He is wearing a black long sleeve, knee length jacket that has a hood pulled up over his head with a piece of black cloth sewed in it covering his face from right below his eyes to where it is buttoned around his neck, leaving the rest unbuttoned. On the back of the jacket, even though they can't see it they know it's there, is the word Kitsune and the kanji for fox written in red. Underneath the jacket is a black muscle shirt, outlining his well muscled torso and arms, black pants, black ninja sandals and black fingerless gloves. He also has a katana hanging on the left side of his waist and a shuriken holster on his right leg.

"_How…old is she?"_ Anko asks while Neji just stares at them.

"_Five."_ Vixen says smiling at her daughter.

"_Five?...But you-"_

"_I found out I was pregnant not long after we left here…That's why we didn't come back at our normal three years. We had our hands full. She's as big a troublemaker as her father was."_ She reaches up, ticking her side a little making the girl giggle again.

"_Pregnant?...Daddy?...What?"_ Neji mummers and Vixen looks back at him.

"_Akira is my biological daughter. And Kitsune is the father…Who else would be?"_

"_Your…biological…Kitsune..."_

"_Neji-kun?"_ Vixen asks a little worried. He faints then, hitting the ground hard, making dust fly up around him.

"_You didn't react like THAT when I told you and YOU'RE the father."_ Vixen says glancing up at Kitsune who says:

"_Perhaps it was just too much change for him to take."_

"_Is Uncle Neji okay?"_ Akira asks leaning over Kitsune's head.

"_I'm sure he's fine…Just a little shocked is all."_ Kitsune says thinking: **'I hope.'**

"_So…Are you going to see Lady Tsunade?"_ Shikamaru asks and Vixen nods her head saying:

"_We don't need the ANBU black ops after us thank you very much."_

"_Although…I wonder how Sparky's doing."_

"_Kitsune…You shouldn't call him that."_ Vixen says unable to hide her laughter.

"_ANUBs take themselves too seriously…They need to joke around every once in awhile."_

"_Come on…We'll let you go first. No telling how long we will be up there."_ Shikamaru says shaking his head a little.

"_Thank you…I appreciate that."_ Kitsune says, placing Akira back on the ground.

"_I'll take Akira around the village for a while…Until you get done." _Vixen says and he nods his head.

"_Uncle Neji?"_ Akira says, walking up to him.

"_Uncle Neji?...Wake up Uncle Neji."_ She pats his face a few times, pushing on it. He moves his head a little and she squats down in front of him.

"_Uncle Neji?"_ he opens his eyes, picking his head up a little and stares up at the girl squatting in front of him.

"_You can't sleep in the street silly."_ She says smiling now and the others laugh. He picks himself up off the ground then, dusting himself off.

"_Hi-Vixen…How?-When?"_

"_I'll explain later…Right now I think you should get upstairs before Lady Hokage starts screaming for you."_ he nods his head and Kitsune grabs his arm, helping him up the stairs with the other proctors following. Vixen laughs a little then looks down when Akira starts tugging on her Capri's.

"_Where are we going Mommy?"_

"_Anywhere you want…As long as it is in the village."_ Akira smiles then, grabbing her hand and pulls her saying:

"_Then let's go."_ Vixen allows Akira to pull her, pointing things out along the way. After a few minutes of walking around, Vixen points out the bridge. Akira smiles again, let's of her hand and starts running towards it head on.

"_Akira…Slow down."_ She calls after her, laughing.

"_Come on Mommy."_ Akira yells, looking back at her. She suddenly runs into something and falls backwards on the ground with a thud.

"_Owwww…"_ she rubs her head a few seconds before she looks to see what she ran into. She sees a boy, a few years older than her, sitting on the ground opposite of her, rubbing his shoulder. He has black spiky hair that just barely touches his ears and bangs that are a few inches above his red eyes. He is wearing a gray open shirt over a black fishnet shirt that has black cloth behind the fishnet with black pants and blue ninja sandals.

"_Hey…Why don't you watch where you are going?"_ He grumbles standing back up.

"_Me?...Why don't YOU watch where you are going!"_ she challenges jumping back up on her feet.

"_What?...You were the one who ran into me!"_

"_Un-uh…Girls ALWAYS have the right away."_ **'Kenza.'** Vixen thinks, shaking her head while she runs up behind her daughter.

"_You're crazy…Girl's don't have the right away."_

"_Uh-huh…Kenza said so."_

"_Alright…That's enough."_ Vixen says pulling her back and he sticks his tongue out at her.

"_Asu…Stop."_ A woman says, slapping the back of his head.

"_Oww…Mom."_ He complains and Akira sticks her tongue out at him.

"_Akira…That goes for you too."_ Vixen says sternly.

"_Sorry, Mommy."_

"_Mommy?"_ Vixen looks up and sees Kurenai standing behind Asu along with Kakashi and Vixen's old teammates.

"_Yes…Akira is my daughter and Kitsune is her father. You're not going to pass out as Neji-kun did are you?"_

"_Neji passed out?"_ Kiba asks snickering at the thought and Vixen nods her head.

"_He fell down on the ground…I got him up though."_ Akira says smiling hugely.

"_How old is she?"_ Kurenai asks smiling down at her.

"_Five years old…I know, that's how long I've been gone. Anko-sama started to point that out earlier."_

"_Can I go now?"_

"_No…Apologize to Akira first."_

"_What?!...But she ran into me!"_ he exclaims pointing at her.

"_It's rude to point."_ Akira says smugly and Vixen places her hand over her mouth saying:

"_It's also rude to intrude in other people's business."_

"_Asu…NOW." _He sighs, and crosses his arms but turns towards her mumbling:

"_I'm sorry that I ran into you even if it was your own fault."_ Kurenai pops his head again and he rubs it.

"_Akira…What do you say?"_ Vixen asks removing her hand from her mouth.

"_A lady never turns down an apology…I accept."_ **'I'm gonna kill Kenza.'** Vixen thinks shaking her head and says:

"_Alright then, Akira…You apologize to Asu."_

"_I'm sorry I ran into you, Asu."_ She says, bowing her head a little.

"_Yeah, yeah…Can I go NOW?"_

"_You know…you could be a little nicer! I DID say-"_ Vixen slips her hand back over her mouth then, whispering:

"_Alright, Naruto junior."_ Akira crosses her arms with a 'humph' and the others laugh.

"_Mom."_ Asu whines.

"_Fine...Go."_ He grins and takes off running then.

"_He's trying to look like Shikamaru-kun, huh?"_ Vixen asks, removing her hand from her daughter's mouth.

"_Yes…He looks up to him so much. But I'm afraid that Shikamaru will turn him against women forever."_

"_There's still some hope…Shikamaru-kun found someone."_

"_Yes…There is that."_ Kurenai says laughing a little.

"_Mommy…I want to go to the bridge."_ Akira says, tugging in her Capri's again.

"_Alright, but I'll be watching understand?"_ she nods her head and takes off running towards it.

"_So…Anymore twins?"_Vixen asks, and they start walking over towards it slowly.

"_Yes…Just one more. Tiko and Kiko are four years old and boys, thankfully."_

"_Are any of them like Shikamaru-kun?"_ Vixen asks, a little curious about the thankfully part.

"_Well all of them are degrees of their mother I suppose and are the same except for one set. Shika and Tikiya who are eight now…Shika has a teasing personality like Temari, and also speaks her mind with no regards of who hears it. Unfortunately she shares her temper. However, Tikiya is like Shikamaru. She is very lazy and hates anything physical. She is also very intelligent for her age, but also shares Temari's temper, if you ever get her mad enough. Fuji and Conji, six now, are more rambunctious. Fuji is always into something, but she never backs down from a challenge while Conji has bit of a wild streak in her. She just can't seem to stay out of dangerous situations. And then the newest additions Tiko and Kiko. They are also, exactly like their mother, very outgoing, loud Shikamaru calls it, and follow Fuji and Conji everywhere, which isn't a good thing."_

"_Poor, Shikamaru. He only has one child that leaves him alone…How many look like him?"_ Vixen asks, laughing.

"_Well…Shika has her father's hair, but her mother's eyes, while Tikiya has her mother's hair and her father's eyes…Fuji and Conji both have their mother's hair, however, Fuji has her mother's eyes, while Conji has one gray eye and one brown eye. Tiko and Kiko also have their father's hair and their mother's eyes."_

"_Conji has two different colored eyes?...How strange."_ Vixen mummers watching Akiru peek through the railing of the bridge at the water.

"_What about Tenten-chan and Kazekage-sama?"_

"_They have a son, Kenjia. He has his mother's hair and his father's eyes. He is also very much like his father, laid back, never showing any kind of emotion however, he does seem to have Tenten's sense of humor. Although you only see that when he knows you very well."_

"_Sounds like Kazekage-sama."_

"_But what about your little one?...What is she like?"_ Kurenai asks.

"_Ha…She is every bit like her father. Stubborn as a mule, hard-headed, a little ball of energy. She never let's up, always going somewhere, doing something…He certainly is getting a taste of his own medicine, we both are. He actually feels sorry for making the rest of you put up with him…But she's an angel. A spoiled little angel."_ Vixen says watching her skip down the bridge.

"_Aren't they all." _Kurenai says laughing.

"_Some more than others…I blame Kenza of course."_

"_Who is that?"_ Kakashi asks.

"_He is the man who found Kitsune outside of the village…He took him back to the Rainfall Village in order to tend to his wounds."_

"_Rainfall Village?...Why was he near Konoha?"_ Shino asks.

"_He makes and delivers furniture. He just happened to be returning home from a deliver and saw Kitsune. He was pretty beat up and, by the looks of him, he would have died if had just left him. So he took home with him and helped him recover." _

"_Sounds like a nice man."_ Kiba mummers.

"_He is…He helped us with Akira. We had no land or house, so he allowed us to stay with him while I was pregnant and then afterwards, until she was able to travel around…Of course we NEVER took her on a mission. We differentiated between ourselves, in shifts I guess you could call them. We always made sure that one of her parents was with her. I would leave for a week or so and then Kitsune would leave, but it wasn't every week or anything. Just when we needed the money…I suppose we never will take her with us on a mission, unless she wishes to pursue this career, which we hope she won't…But that is many years from now. MANY years."_

"_Sounds like you guys did a pretty good job."_ Kurenai says and Vixen looks up at her saying:

"_We did the best we knew how…I just hope it was enough."_

"_She seems like a happy little girl." _Kakashi says and they make it to the end of the bridge.

"_She seems that way doesn't she?"_

"_You don't think she is?"_

"_No it's not that it's just…She's not old enough to understand about death and killing yet. I wonder how she will react when she finds out that her parents kill people for a living."_

"_But you only kill people who harm others, who kill innocent people."_ Kurenai says and Vixen nods her head saying:

"_True…But will she really stick around to hear the rest?"_ The others glance towards each other, not sure how to answer that.

"_MOMMY!"_

"_Yes, baby?"_ Vixen looks back towards Akira who is running back towards her a flower in hand. Vixen squats down and she runs right up to her saying:

"_Look what I found."_

"_It's pretty."_

"_Here you go, Mommy."_

"_Thank you very much."_ She hugs Akira, then takes it from her, tucking it behind her right ear saying:

"_So that I won't lose it."_ Akira nods her head then takes off running back down the bridge.

"_We did something right…She's the sweetest little girl I know. Takes after her mother in that department."_ She looks up and sees Kitsune leaning up against the railing as if he has been standing there the entire time. She stands back up, facing him and he reaches out, flicking the flower.

"_Pretty."_

"_What did Lady Tsunade say?"_

"_Well…She was a little disappointed that I didn't want any missions, and even tried to talk me into doing a few like she did last time. But I explained how this was a vacation and that my DAUGHTER wouldn't like her parents running around, not spending time with her. She understood then and also made me promise that she would meet her later, AFTER she laughed and teased me about our experience with her…They all seemed to enjoy that WAY too much of you ask me."_ Vixen laughs and Akira turns at the end of the bridge then spots him.

"_DADDY!"_ He looks up and sees her running back towards him at full speed. He leans down and scoops her up as soon as she gets close enough.

"_There's my girl…What have you been up to?"_

"_Picking flowers."_ She says, holding out the one in her hand proudly.

"_Ah…Pretty."_

"_She also ran into Asu earlier…Literally. That's why I'm with them."_

"_Really?...So you met good ol' Asu did you?"_

"_He's mean…He told me to watch where I was going when it was his fault."_

"_Akira…Be sweet."__  
"Yes, Daddy."_ She yawns then, blinking her eyes a few times.

"_Looks like someone is tired."_ Kurenai says smiling.

"_Nap time."_ Vixen says nodding her head.

"_Finally…Talking to Lady Hokage really wore me out."_

"_I was talking about Akira."_

"_I know that."_ Vixen starts laughing then, shaking her head.

"_Come on…I've already picked out a place for us to stay."_ He says nodding hiw head to the side laughing as well.

"_You did?...Where?"_

"_You'll see…Excuse us."_ He says nodding his head towards them.

"_We'll see you later?"_ Kurenai asks and Vixen nods her head walking after her husband and daughter. On the way, she fills him in on what she was told.

"_Poor Shikamaru-kun…Only one child out of six who gives him a break."_ He says shaking his head, climbing up the stairs to the apartment he rented for them.

"_Wait a minute…Did you get the one we stayed in the last time we stayed here?"_ he glances at her, then opens the door to the apartment and walks in, her following him.

"_It is…It's the one we stayed in last time."_ She mummers closing the door behind her and glancing around. Kitsune takes their now sleeping daughter into the bedroom, and tucks her under the covers.

"_So…What do you think?"_ he asks, pulling the bedroom door behind him, leaving it open a crack.

"_Why did you get it?"_ she asks, placing her mask on the table.

"_Well…In a way, this is our apartment. Why?...Don't you like it?" _He takes his jacket off, hanging it on the back of the couch.

"_Yes…I love it."_ She throws her arms around his neck and leans up kissing him.

"_I've missed you."_

"_That little girl of ours keeps us running doesn't she?" _He asks laughing and she nods her head. He reaches up, grabbing her arms, and pulls them back down then pulls her over to the couch. He leans up in the corner, stretching out and she lies down on top of him.

"_Running around from one village to another we can handle, but a five year old little girl runs us to the ground…Why do you think that is?"_

"_I don't know…Perhaps because she always keeps us on our toes."_ He says playing with her hair a little.

"_But we aren't that old…Just twenty-six."_

"_But we aren't as young as we once were either."_

"_True…But still."_ She says yawning, laying her head on his chest.

"_But still."_ He kisses her head and leans it against hers, his eyes closing.

* * *

Well, that's it. Ch. 1. What do you think? Let me know plz......Next Ch. A surprising request!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is. Ch.2. Now I think I should warn some of you about the parings. The only reason I put them tgether is because last year a friend of mine said that this was the way it endedup being on the show and all, but I honestly dont' know. She got something else wrong that was suppose to happen. But in her defense she had a bad source. So please don't be mad at me or her. Believe it or not I actually sat down and wrote out all of the pairings she told me and then what I thought thier kids would be like, so when this story came to me a few months back I just dug it back out. Anyways, I just thought I should warn you. I'll shut up now and just let you read.

* * *

"_Ready…Set…GO!"_ Kitsune and Akira take off running up the stairs, leaving Vixen behind.

"_I'm going to beat you Daddy."_ She says, pulling ahead of him, reaching the midway point.

"_Watch where you are going."_ Vixen warns behind them, laughing.

"_We will honey."_ They reach the top a few minutes later, Akira in the lead and she turns running straight for the office.

"_I BEAT YOU!"_She yells, opening the door, and running inside it. Kitsune follows a few seconds later and notices the proctors standing there, looking back at them.

"_Perhaps we should have stopped at the top of the stairs."_

"_I'm so sorry, Lady Tsunade…We didn't mean to disturb you."_ Vixen says walking up beside him.

"_Ewwwww…Daddy's in trouble."_

"_Daddy, huh?"_ he asks, looking down at her.

"_I was only doing as you said."_ Akira says innocently, swinging around with her hands behind her back. Kitsune looks back at Vixen saying:

"_Kenza."_

"_Kenza. Yeah." _

"_Sigh…Come on, Akira."_ He bends down, picking her up again and she asks:

"_But I thought she wanted to meet me?"_

"_She's busy right now…We'll come back later."_ Akira sighs, rolling her eyes and says:

"_I wish you would make up your minds."_

"_I'm so sorry that we messed up your schedule, Ms. Akira."_ Vixen says sarcastically making some of the others laugh.

"_No problem."_

"_Come on…Let them get through with their meeting."_

"_No it's alright…So THIS is your daughter?"_ Tsunade asks sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

"_Yes…This is Akira."_

"_Hi."_ Akira says waving at her from Kitsune's arms.

"_Hello."_ Tsunade says smiling smugly now.

"_That's Lady Tsunade…She's the Hokage of the village."_

"_What's a Hokage?"_

"_Well…The Hokage is the village protector. She looks over it and makes sure that everyone who lives here is safe…She is also one of the most powerful ninja in the village."_ Kitsune explains looking at his daughter.

"_The ENTIRE village?"_

"_Uh-huh."_ Vixen says nodding her head.

"_Wow…How do you become the Hokage?"_

"_Well…You get nominated by one of the members of the Council and then accepted by the person over the Council."_

"_Can I become Hokage?"_ she asks a few seconds later.

"_Perhaps…If you lived here."_

"_Can we?"_ she asks a huge smile lighting up her cute little face.

"_Can we what?"_ Kitsune asks a little hesitant.

"_Live here?...Please Daddy?"_

"_Uh…Well…" _Kitsune says, looking towards Vixen unsure what to say who says:

"_We'll talk about it later, sweetie."_

"_Okay."_

"_Come on…Let's go see the rest of the Village."_ Vixen says, taking her from Kitsune.

"_Bye."_ Akira says, waving while Vixen walks out.

"_Talk about being on the spot."_ Lady Tsunade says still grinning

"_My fault I suppose…I just made the Hokage job sound cool."_ Kitsune says his normal voice back.

"_You know…I remember boy who used to go around saying that he was going to become Hokage."_

"_Heh…How many villages have a hired assassin as a kage?"_

"_True…But I bet that would be the safest village around."_

"_Perhaps."_ He turns to walk out, grabbing the door.

"_You're always welcome here, you know…And you can keep the name you have now of course. Your cover-up."_

"_We'll see, Lady Tsunade…But I wouldn't expect anything…It's funny though. This is the last place I wanted to go, yet I came back. This is also the last place I want to live…I just can't seem to stay away from here. Konoha seems to have some sort of hold on me that I just can't break. No matter what I do."_

"_Maybe you just belong here."_

"_Maybe…Good day."_ He nods his head and walks out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

"_You think he'll stay."_ Shizune asks standing beside her, holding Ton Ton.

"_I don't know…Maybe."_

"_He's right…About the kage thing."_ Ibiki says looking back towards her now.

"_But so am I…About the village thing…You really think anyone will try to challenge a village that has a hired assassin protecting it? Especially one as good as him?"_

"_But he might not even be interested in it anymore…As far as we know, his dream changed the day he left the village."_ Shizune says, Ton Ton oinking in agreement.

"_True."_ Lady Tsunade looks back up at them a few seconds later adding:

"_What were you saying before they came in?"_

* * *

"_So…What do you think?"_

"_About what?"_ Kitsune asks grabbing Vixen's hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"_About living here?"_

"_Not you too."_

"_I'm just saying…We HAVE been talking about settling down somewhere."_

"_That was only talk Vixen…We have talked about a lot of things that we have never done."_

"_Kitsune…She's a little girl…She doesn't need to be running around all over the place."_

"_She's happy…She loves to travel around, see new places."_

"_Kitsune."_ She pulls on his arm and stops walking, pulling him to face her.

"_Do you really want our daughter to grow up with nothing but a backpack to her name? No where to call home? Nowhere to belong?...To grow up without any friends?" _

"_What's gotten into you?...I thought you loved traveling?"_

"_I do but-"_

"_Hey you're back."_

"_Hold on a minute, please…thank you."_ Vixen says, holding her index finger up then looks back towards Kitsune saying:

"_Kitsune, traveling from village to village is no way for a little girl to live."_

"_Why are you doing this now?"_ he shakes his head and looks up at their daughter picking a flower ahead of them.

"_I know you want to give her the world…But can't you settle with a home and a place to belong?" _He exhales loudly, then stares at Vixen for a few seconds.

"_I'll think about it…THINK…that's all I'm doing."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

"_Are you planning on settling down somewhere?"_

"_NO…We are THINKING about it. Only thinking."_ Kitsune says facing the person who interrupted them earlier only to find Sakura, Lee, Kakashi and Kurenai again.

"_Really?...Why the sudden change?"_ Kurenai asks curiously.

"_Akira is more like her father than we thought…She met Lady Hokage this morning and now wants a chance to become Hokage herself."_ Vixen says, smiling at her near victory.

"_Just what I need."_ Kitsune grumbles, shaking his head again.

"_Well…like father like daughter, huh?"_ Kakashi says sounding amused.

"_More like father like son like granddaughter."_ Vixen says glancing up at her husband.

"_What?"_ Sakura asks confused.

"_She is speaking of my lineage…My father, Namikaze Minato was the Fourth Hokage, then I wanted to become the Hokage and now my daughter wants to become one."_

"_Wait a minute…Your father was the Fourth Hokage?"_ Lee exclaims and Kitsune nods his head.

"_How did you find this out?" _Sakura asks stunned.

"_I read it in a scroll I stumbled on…Of course I wasn't supposed to know this, so I acted like I had NO IDEA who my parents were." _

"_Wait…When did you figure this out exactly?"_ Kakashi asks surprised himself.

"_When I was nine I believe." _**'Nine…He's known all along.' **Kakashi thinks and asks:

"_How…do you feel about it?...Having the Fourth Hokage as your father?"_

"_He was a smart man and did what he could to protect the village…I don't hate him, Hatake-sama…I understand why he did it and am grateful he did…I wouldn't want this put on anyone else. Only a strong person can stay in control and apparently my father knew that I would be strong enough. I do take after him after all."_

"_That is good to hear."_

"_So…Has anyone told you about us?"_ Sakura asks suddenly, nodding towards Lee.

"_No?...Is there something we should know?"_

"_Well…We're married and a have a son, Toki."_

"_Congratulations…How old?"_ Vixen asks, hugging her.

"_Four…A year younger than your Akira."_

"_He has pink hair like me, and black eyes like Lee…He even has my temper, but trains like his father I'm afraid."_

"_Really?...Wow."_ Vixen mummers, not sure if this is a good thing or not.

"_So…Where is your little girl? Kurenai-sensei said she was adorable."_ Sakura asks smiling.

"_Hold on a minute."_ Vixen turns then saying:

"_Akira…Can you come here for a second sweetie?"_ Akira comes running back then, asking:

"_Yes Mommy?"_

"_I want you to meet some friends of mine… This is Rock Lee, his wife Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and Yuhi Kurenai."_

"_Hi…Aren't you Asu's mommy?"_

"_Yes…We met yesterday, informally."_ Kurenai says nodding her head.

"_Okay…Tell Asu I said hi."_

"_I thought you didn't like Asu?" _Kakashi says perplexed.

"_That doesn't mean I have to be mean towards him."_

"_Kenza?"_

"_Nope…Kitsune."_ Vixen says nodding towards her husband.

"_Yes well…Kitsune has something to think about so if you'll excuse me?"_ he turns around, and walks off. Akira tugs on Vixen's Capri's again and she looks down at her.

"_What's wrong with Daddy?"_ She squats down next to her, pulling her towards her and says:

"_Sigh…Daddy…has his reasons for not wanting to live here. He has a past here, we both do…And he has to take that into account before he makes his decision…He'll be alright though."_

"_Are we going to move here?"_

"_I…don't know, sweetie…It depends on what your father thinks is best. What his decision is…We'll just have to wait for him to think it through."_

"_How long will that take?"_ Akira asks sounding a little sullen.

"_A few days, I suppose."_ Akira is silent for a minute then asks:

"_We won't leave the village will we?"_

"_If he thinks that's what is best…Yes. But we will stay here until he makes his decision."_

"_You're on my side, right Mommy?"_

"_There are no SIDES to this…There is what is right and what is wrong for us. But don't worry about on…Go play."_

"_Okay."_ Akira walks off then and Vixen stands back up. Akira turns back around after a few steps and says:

"_Mommy?"_

"_Hmmm?"_ Vixen looks back her and notices a disturbed look on her adorable little face.

"_Will it make Daddy unhappy to live here?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I don't want to make Daddy unhappy."_

"_I know baby…We both do…Go on. Stay where I can see you."_ she nods her head and walks back over towards her flowers.

"_Why is it children always say things that get adults to think?"_

"_Maybe that's one of their purposes…To make us consider things that we normally wouldn't have. See it in a different perspective."_ Kurenai says smiling a little.

"_I'm being selfish, aren't I?...After everything he's done for me…for us."_ Vixen asks aloud a few seconds later.

"_No…You want what is best for your child…You're being a mother."_ Kurenai says placing her hand on Vixen's shoulder.

"_Still…To ask him to live here…Even though I know that he would rather not…As many times as he's said that he could not live here. That he wouldn't subject himself to facing THAT kind of treatment again. I ask him to."_

"_But you're friends are here…Both of yours. And you both feel safe here. You grew up here. It's only natural that you would want your daughter to be raised around people you feel comfortable with."_

"_Maybe."_ Vixen says, shrugging her shoulders and looks towards the bed of wild flowers only to find it abandoned.

"_Where did Akira go?"_ Vixen scans around, searching for her somewhere near while the others turn around to look at the flowers.

"_She was just there a second ago."_

"_She's not there anymore."_

"_Now just calm down…She couldn't have gotten far."_ Kurenai says, hearing the panic in Vixen's voice. She then turns around, pointing down a street adding:

"_Sakura, Lee you go that way and see if anyone has seen her."_ They nod their heads and take off.

"_I'll go this way and check."_ Kakashi says walking down another street.

"_We'll go this way."_

"_No…I need to go get Kitsune."_ Kurenai nods her head and takes off in another direction. Vixen does a few hand signs and smoke surrounds her.

"_I haven't made a decision yet."_ The smoke clears and she sees Kitsune leaning up against a tree.

"_Kitsune."_

"_What's wrong?...Where is Akira?"_ Kitsune ask jumping to his feet alomst immediately.

"_I don't know…I took my eyes off of her for a few seconds and when I looked back up…I told her to stay where I could see her but she-" _He pulls her to his chest saying:

"_Alright…It's alright…We'll find her."_ After a minute or so she calms down a little and he asks:

"_Where was she last?"_

"_Where you left us."_

"_Then let's start there."_ He transports them back to where she was and she points saying:

"_She was over there with the flowers again."_ They walk over where she was standing when Kitsune notices something.

"_She didn't go back…She went halfway then went this way."_ He pulls her down a street, following his nose.

"_Where is she going?"_

"_I don't know…What happened right before she went missing?"_

"_We were talking about whether or not we were moving here…She was upset that she would make you unhappy."_

"_KITSUNE!"_ they look up and see Sakura running towards them.

"_Did you find her?"_ she nods her head saying:

"_I was due for a shift at the hospital so I stopped by to explain why I wasn't going to make it and thought maybe I could get some more help."_

"_She's in the hospital?"_ Vixen asks mortified, thinking of every explanation for the reason Akira would go there…and not liking what she is coming up with.

"_No…She's at the Hokage Tower with Lady Tsunade."_

"_Thank you, Sakura…Will you let the others know?"_ Kitsune asks and she nods her head. They take off towards the Hokage Tower, and run all the way up to the office.

"_MOMMY!...DADDY!"_

"_Oh thank God!"_ He squats down and hugs her to him asking:

"_Are you alright?...Are you hurt?"_

"_She's fine…She just thought that she should tell me that you weren't going to move here."_ Lady Tsunade says from behind the desk.

"_What?"_

"_We don't have to live here Daddy…I don't have to be Hokage…Please don't be unhappy, Daddy…I'm sorry."_

"_Akira…I'm not unhappy. I was scared to death…Do you have any idea what it did to me when your mother came to me WITHOUT you explaining how you had disappeared? You nearly gave both of us a heart attack."_

"_Don't EVER do that again…If you want to go somewhere then tell us and we'll take you."_

"_I'm sorry…I just didn't want you to be unhappy… I thought that if I told her, then you wouldn't have to stay here. That we could leave…Please don't be mad."_

"_We're not mad, Akira. We're grateful that you are alright…But you must promise to NEVER do that again, understand?"_

"_I promise, Daddy…I'm sorry."_

"_Sigh…Come on. Let's go back to the apartment."_ Kitsune says thinking: **'The nice, safe apartment where we can keep an eye on you.'** He stands back up and picks her up saying:

"_Thank you, Lady Tsunade."_ She smiles and nods her head. They exit the office and he closes the door after him then hears the Hokage start laughing. They walk back to their apartment Kitsune carrying Akira the entire way, not giving her a chance to get within one inch from them. They shed their mask and such, before Vixen makes dinner for them.

"_You know…I have never been that scared in my entire life."_ Kitsune says, flopping down on the couch.

"_Neither have I."_ Vixen agrees, pulling the bedroom door to after putting Akira down for the night.

"_But…It has given me a lot to think about."_

"_Oh really?...Like what?"_ she sits down beside him, and leans up against him.

"_Well…If we had been in any other village, we wouldn't have had help finding her. We would have been on our own."_

"_That's true."_ She agrees again, resting her head against his chest.

"_And…if this were any other village, and Akira had walked up to the Kage's office they wouldn't have been as nice as Lady Tsunade. They wouldn't have hurt her, because of her parentage, but they wouldn't have been pleasant towards her either."_

"_Again, true."_

"_I have to say that…if we were going to settle down, then this would be the perfect place for it. All of our friends are here, our family as well."_

"_Family?"_she asks skeptically.

"_Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Lee…I consider them my family. And of course…Neji and his family are yours."_ She grins a little, then sighs saying:

"_Kitsune…If you don't want to, then don't. I realize now that I am just being selfish in a way. I know how you feel about this place and I won't force you to live here."_

"_Vixen…Look at me please."_ she sits back up and turns a little, looking at him.

"_You are not forcing me to live here. And you are not being selfish…I see now that you are only looking out for our daughter. I was the one being selfish. I was letting my own feelings get in the way of what was right for US, for HER not only me…You're right though. She deserves a place to call home, to have friends like every other child. I don't want her to think that she doesn't have a place to belong. That she's some sort of tramp moving from one place to the next. That's no way for a child to be raised…I think it's time we settled down somewhere once and for all. And I think that Konoha is the exact place we belong."_ She smiles up at him asking:

"_Are you sure?...Because we don't' HAVE to."_

"_I am sure…I'll go talk to Lady Tsunade in the morning and see what we have to do in order to become Konoha ninja again."_

"_Probably a lot…We ARE Missing-Nin you know."_

"_No. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are Missing Nin…Kitsune and Vixen are just hired assassins looking for a place to raise their daughter." _she smiles again and nods her head.

"_Why is it that you ALWAYS get your way in the end?"_ he asks a few seconds later.

"_Maybe, because I have the BEST ideas."_

"_Oh is that it?"_

"_Uh-huh."_ She sits across his waist placing her arms on the couch beside his head.

"_Maybe next time you should save some time and just agree with me."_

"_Oh…So, no arguing or difference of opinion?"_

"_Nope…Just agree."_

"_You know that I could never do that."_

"_I know…You're too stubborn."_ She leans down, gently pressing her lips to his and he places his hands on the side of her neck, pulling her closer to him.

"_Akira shouldn't wake up for a couple of hours."_ She says a few minutes later.

"_Good…Because I have missed you too."

* * *

_You have to admit that a minature Lee running around with Sakura's deadly temper is kind of funny. Not to metion the fact that Sakura's name is now Rock Sakura, since Lee's last name is Rock. It's funny than the kid...Or not. Anyways, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this ch. is kind of short, but I promise that I'll make up for it in the next one. Enjoy!

* * *

"_So…I hear you had a lit bit of excitement yesterday."_ Anko says when Vixen and Akira walk up.

"_A little bit?...HA! Who's your source?"_ Anko and Iruka laugh at this while Ibiki just stands there serious as ever.

"_Oh come on, Ibiki…Lighten up will ya."_ Anko says elbowing him.

"_Anko…How many times must I tell you that I will NOT lighten up?"_

"_Watch…One of these days we'll get him to laugh."_ He sighs and shakes his head. He then notices Akira looking up at him, watching him. She glances at a person who walks by, stepping widely around him leaving plenty of room then looks back at him. She then looks back up at Vixen, patting her arm and saying:

"_Mommy."_

"_Hmm?"_ she looks down at her.

"_Why are people scared of him?"_

"_Well…Because of his reputation mostly, but I think he prefers it that way."_ He grins a little, crossing his arms.

"_Reputation?"_

"_What he has done in the past and what he is best known for."_

"_What is he best known for?"_

"_He is an interrogation specialist…When someone needs to be questioned they call him and he gets the truth. He kind of gets in their head, messes with them that way."_

"_He gets in their head?" _

"_Yes…That's what he is famous for."_

"_Cool."_

"_Ooohhhh no, no, no, no…Don't even THINK about it missy."_

"_What?"_

"_Forget it…I don't want Ibiki as my daughter."_

"_You want have Ibiki silly…You'll have Akira."_ She says rolling her eyes.

"_Akira who will ACT like Ibiki…Just forget it."_

"_Fine…But …They aren't afraid of him because of the way he looks are they?"_

"_Well…I'm pretty sure that has something to do with it."_ Suddenly Akira's adorable little face acquires a stubborn look and she crosses her arms saying:

"_That's just stupid…You shouldn't be afraid of someone just because of the way they look. They could be the nicest person in the world. They could be the next ruler or something. And what happens when they go ask that person for a favor…That person is going to remember everything they did and won't do it for em. They won't do it. And you want to know something…I'm not afraid of him, not one little bit."_

"_You are a brave, sweet little girl."_ Vixen says, running her hand over her hair.

"_I told you we did something right."_

"_Hi Daddy."_ She says, still a little mad.

"_Some greeting."_ Kitsune mutters making Vixen laugh a little.

"_Sorry but people are just mean."_

"_Some are."_ Vixen agrees thinking:**'I hope you never know just how mean people can get.'**

"_Come here for a minute Akira…I want to ask you something."_ Kitsune says squatting down and she walks up to him. He picks her up and sits her on his knee, holding her there by her waist.

"_Tell me something…Do you still want to become to the Hokage?"_

"_Weeeeeell..."_ she looks down towards the ground, playing with her hands.

"_It's alright…Tell me the truth."_ She nods her head, looking a little guilty.

"_Sigh…Well, I suppose we need to get you enrolled in the Academy…If it's not too late." _She looks back up at him confusion written all over her face and asks:

"_But I thought you had to live here?"_

"_Oh you do…But your mother and I have talked it over and I have thought it through thoroughly…Welcome to your new home."_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_ Her face lights up and she slings her arms around Kitsune's neck hugging him saying:

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you."_

"_You're welcome, sweetie."_ Kitsune says, kissing her head. She releases his neck, hopping down off his knee and says:

"_I've got to go tell Asu."_

"_I thought you didn't like Asu?"_ Vixen asks and she takes off running yelling:

"_I have to tell SOMEONE!"_ Vixen looks down at Kitsune who just shrugs his shoulders.

"_I'll go after her."_ Vixen starts running after her yelling:

"_Akira, wait a minute."_ Kitsune laughs and stands back up.

"_So…You're moving back, huh?"_ Anko asks the same smug smile on her face that Lady Tsunade had.

"_Looks that way."_

"_You gonna be the next Hokage?"_

"_I doubt it."_

"_Why?"_ Anko asks, suddenly sounding serious.

"_Because I left the village eleven years ago…And I'm a hired assassin. We aren't well liked I'm afraid."_

"_So what is your dream now? If not to become Hokage?"_ Iruka asks.

"_My dream?...To watch my daughter grow up while keeping her happy, safe and healthy."_

"_If they offered it…Would you take it?"_ Anko asks suddenly.

"_Offered?...Oh…I suppose I would, but I don't think they will…Why are you so concerned about this?"_

"_Because you worked so hard to become the strongest ninja in the village…And now you are just going to give it all up. Why?"_

"_Anko-sama, I appreciate your enthusiasm…But all I want is to raise my daughter and keep her along with her mother, happy. That's all I care about."_

"_Enthusiasm is hardly the right word for Anko."_ Ibiki grumbles and she cuts him a look.

"_Well at least I'm not competing with a statue to see who is the coldest and lest emotional."_

"_That's my cue…See you around Umino-sama."_ Kitsune says, walking off to find his wife, laughing. He finds her a few minutes later, talking with Kurenai again, Asu leaning up against a building trying to pull off Shikamaru's normal bored look. He looks up then and sees Kitsune walking up.

"_HEY!...IT'S YOU! Kitsune right?"_

"_Right…How are you doing Asu?"_ he says walking up beside his wife.

"_You know Daddy?"_

"_Daddy?"_ Asu looks towards Vixen then and his eyes get big.

"_I knew you looked familiar…Wait. So you had a kid?"_

"_Yes."_ Vixen says, laughing, nodding her head.

"_How's your training coming along?"_ Kitsune asks remembering their last conversation.

"_Great…Only Uncle Shika don't practice much."_** 'Of course not…It's Shikamaru-kun.'** Vixen thinks shaking her head a little.

"_Well, I can help you if you like?"_ Asu jumps up off the wall then, asking:

"_Seriously?...You'll help train me?"_

"_Hold on now…Only with what the basics. I don't think your mother would like me teaching you everything I know."_

"_No, I wouldn't."_ Kurenai says shaking her head.

"_But you'll help me?"_ Asu asks ignoring her.

"_Yes…If you like."_

"_Would I…That would be awesome. When?"_

"_Whenever you like…As long as I am not busy with other things."_

"_Now?"_

"_Sure…I have nothing to do…Unless you needed me to do something?"_ Kitsune looks back towards Vixen now who shakes her head.

"_Cool…See ya Mom."_

"_Bye."_

"_Bye Daddy. Bye Asu."_

"_Bye Akira…You know you're okay for a girl."_ He takes off with Kitsune then, heading towards a vacant training ground.

"_Well…Apparently Shikamaru hasn't repelled him from them completely."_

"_Oh, please, Kurenai-sensei…Don't' get me thinking about THAT now. I don't have to worry about that for MANY years to come._" Kurenai laughs and pats her on the back.

* * *

"_So…You know what the next step is right?"_ Vixen asks when Kitsune walks out of the bedroom, where Akira is sleeping.

"_Yes…But not YOUR next step, however, I have the distinct feeling that you are about to tell me._" He sits down on the couch next to her and she turns, sitting on her knees smiling.

"_You know me so well."_

"_Most of the time. You still surprise me every once in a while."_ She smiles again and he adds:

"_So what is the next step according to you?"_

"_Well…We can't very well live in an apartment all of our lives, at least not a small one like this. Akira needs her own room and we need ours."_

"_So…The question then is whether we want a house or just a bigger apartment."_

"_By we you mean-"_

"_Well you and Akira naturally."_

"_Naturally…But don't you want a say?"_

"_It doesn't make a big difference to me. A roof is a roof. As long as it keeps us dry, warm when it's cold and cold when it's warm I'm fine with it."_ He says shrugging his shoulders.

"_Of course…But can we afford it?"_

"_Well…We can stay here until we get the money up. It will only be a little while. We're ninja again, remember. Or at least we will be."_

"_That reminds me…What did Lady Tsunade say?"_

"_She said that the outcome of us becoming ninja is VERY good, but we will need to be evaluated to see how advanced we are. That will take place in a few days, in order to give us some time to prepare…She didn't say WHO was evaluating us, however she did mention something about Sparky being there."_

"_You really shouldn't call him that…Especially when he's going to be evaluating us."_

"_Oh trust me…We'll become Konoha Ninjas again. Something tells me that Lady Tsunade will see to that personally."_ Vixen laughs, shaking her head a little thinking of the Hokage's attempts to get them to do missions.

"_Wait a minute…Why is an ANBU evaluating us?"_ She asks, looking up at him again and he raises an eyebrow.

"_We're going to be ANBU aren't we?"_ she asks a few seconds later and he nods his head saying:

"_But I am sure she will not send us out at the same time…She understands that someone has to be here with our daughter."_

"_She'd better…Or I'm going to have a little chat with her."_

"_Calm down Vixen…That won't be necessary."_

"_I hope you're right." _**'So do I.' **Kitsune thinks, not certain on the Hokage's actions.

"_Oh…I almost forgot. Akira has a new friend in the making."_

"_Really?...Well that's good. She needs to spend time around people her own age."_

"_He's not exactly her age."_

"_Younger or older?"_

"_Older…Much older."_ She mutters looking around.

"_HOW much older exactly?"_

"_Three maybe four decades."_

"_Decades?...Who is it?"_ she looks back at him only to see a confused and slightly unsettling look on his face.

"_Ibiki."_

"_Ibiki?...Morino Ibiki? The proctor?"_ he asks a little shocked.

"_Yep…One on the same."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, we ran into the Iruka-sensei, Anko-sama and him. She noticed that people left a margin of room around him and asked if they were scared of him. I explained how he was an expert in interrogation, leaving out the horrid details, and how he was famous for it. She thought it was cool. She then asked if they were afraid because if his looks and I told her that they probably didn't help any. She got mad and…well I think you heard her little speech she made."_

"_Yes…I heard it."_ He says remembering his greeting.

"_But Ibiki?"_ he mummers a minute or two later and Vixen nods her head.

"_Why him?...Why not Iruka-sensei or even Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_You're not afraid of him are you?"_

"_Of course not…But I also wouldn't want to be locked in a room with him. And I also don't want my daughter to start copying HIM like Asu does Shikamaru. I don't want Ibiki as a daughter."_

"_That's what I said. She said that we wouldn't have Ibiki, we'd have Akira."_

"_That sounds like something she'd say."_ He says laughing shaking his head.

"_But Ibiki?"_ he mummers again, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"_Maybe she won't copy him…And I could always try to avoid him if you like."_

"_No. I am not going to do that to him…I know what it feels like to be avoided. It's not a very pleasant experience. Besides…What would we be teaching Akira? That's it okay to be cold to people and to act cruel towards them…That would only be contradicting everything we have taught her already. No…We won't avoid him."_

"_I was only kidding, Kitsune…Of course we won't."_

"_Ibiki as a daughter...Ugh."_ he shakes his head again.

"_We'll figure out a way to keep that from happening."_

"_Are you ever going to tell her?"_ Vixen asks a few minutes later and he picks his head up, looking at her.

"_Tell her what?"_

"_You know…About the Kyuubi."_

"_Oh…Yes. When she gets older and can understand it, I'll tell her along with the past I have here…I don't want to keep anything from her. She deserves to know who her parents are, who she comes from. And if she reacts…badly-"_

"_I don't think she will."_ Vixen says, remembering her little speech again.

"_Yes well if she does…Then she can move out if she likes, leave. It's understandable considering she has a monster as a father."_

"_Now you stop right there, Kitsune…You are NOT a monster. You are a kind, considerate, courteous man who does anything he can to keep his family safe AND happy. You are no different than your father, the Fourth Hokage."_

"_Only I have the Kyuubi in me."_

"_And? What is your point?...Just because you have him IN you doesn't mean you are HIM."_

"_I know this."_

"_Then what is with you?...Why are saying all this?"_ He grins a little, and brushes the back of his hand over her cheek saying:

"_I'm sorry, Vixen…I didn't mean to get you so riled up."_

"_Then what did you mean?...I've never heard you talk like this before. Why are you saying all of this now?"_ she grabs his wrist, holding his hand to her face.

"_I'm only saying this because that is what others will say about me if they found out, what she will hear."_

"_Oh…Well they just won't find out will they. We're not who we used to be. We're Vixen and Kitsune now."_

"_I know…But the ninja know who we were and if even one person, one normal villager hears someone say something about our TRUE identity, well soon EVERYONE will know. That's Konoha for you."_

"_I never thought about that." _she mummers staring at the couch now.

"_Now don't YOU start, Vixen."_ He moves his hand underneath her chin, lifting it up saying:

"_I considered this happening. In fact this was one reason I was so hesitant to agree with you. But then I realized something…I'm not a defenseless little boy anymore and they know this. They know that I am an established hired assassin who can and will fight back against them. They won't lift a hand against me. Sure, they may harass me verbally, but I can take words, for that's all they are…WORDS. Insignificant little words. And they can't harm me."_

"_Are you-"_

"_Positive…As long as my daughter and wife are happy, then I can endure. There will be no harm done."_

"_I should add selfless to that list."_

"_I'm not the only selfless person in this apartment."_

"_I know…She's so young and yet-"_

"_I wasn't talking about our daughter either."_ he says propping his head against hers.

"_Me?...How am I selfless."_

"_You have a past here as well…A family that you got out of, that was wronging not only you but the family that you now consider your own and perhaps everyone in Konoha as well."_

"_I wonder how she will react when I tell her what THEY did."_

"_Probably something close to what we saw today."_

"_Probably."_

"_Thank you."_she says a minute later.

"_For what?"_

"_For allowing us to live here."_

"_Your happiness is my reward…Both of yours."_ She leans up, kissing him again.

"_By the way…Keep an eye out for Anko-sama will you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_She was questioning me about becoming Hokage earlier today, after you went running after Akira…She seemed a little disappointed that I no longer wish to become Hokage. And she doesn't like being disappointed as you know."_

"_You don't think she would do anything to get you put I office do you?"_

"_With Anko-sama, there is no telling what she would and wouldn't do…She might try to threaten or bribe Shikaku as far as I know. Just watch her please."_

"_Sure thing…But what happens if she DOES get you in office?"_

"_I doubt I will be the Hokage…I'm a hired assassin, Vixen. They're not going to allow me to rule the village. They don't know anything about me."_

"_True."_

"_I tell you what…IF it somehow does manage to happen, we'll talk about it then."_

"_Alright…Later then."_ He nods his head and asks:

"_So…What kind of place do you have in mind?"_ she grins again, a grin to match her name and says:

"_Well…"_

* * *

Well what do think? Plz let me know. Oh, by the way, I know I have asked one person this but I'm the kind of person who asks many people and then go with the majority. It's nothign personal, it's just how I am. Anyways, I was wondering if maybe you guys could tell me what color Temari's and Ino's eyes are. I've only been able to read the manga for the last few months and that's in black and white. I think that Temari's is a gray-ish color while Ino's are a purple-ish color. But I could be wrong. Now for the preview...Next Ch...Time Skip! Let's see what little Akira is like when she is sixteen shall we! There a few surprises instore. But then again, some of you might expect it.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Skip

Okay, so here is ch. 4. Now there are soime things that I wanted to keep but I changed a lot of things, in my opinion. Anyways...after like a wekk ro so, I'm going to repalce the Author's note in ch. 4 with this one then replace ch. 5 with the ACTUAL ch. 5...that way I'll be back on track and it won't confuse other new readres and all. So if it says soemthign about ch. 5 updated the second tiem then that means I've put the Actual ch. 5 up....if that's confusing just PM me or something and I'll explain in better. So I hope you enjoy this remake.

* * *

A girl about sixteen years old is walking through the streets of Konoha. She has long indigo hair with the sides pulled back by a clip which is held in place by a single stick and her bangs hanging just above her sky blue eyes. She is wearing a purple halter top that is cut sort of low with fishnet underneath it, along with black Capri's that tie right below her knees, blue ninja sandals and a Konoha head band tied around her neck. She sniffs at the bouquet of flowers in her left hand and smiles.

"_Good afternoon Akira…Been picking lowers again I see."_ She looks up from her flowers and sees an older woman about thirty standing outside of a store. She has her long brown hair swept up in a messy bun at the nap of her neck and bangs that hang just to her brown eyes. She is wearing a brown dress under a green apron and black shoes.

"_Hello Unanami-chan…You aren't planning on working inside on a day such as this are you?"_

"_Unfortunately…My husband is in bed sick so I have to mind the store."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that…Here you go. Maybe this will lift his spirits a little."_ Akira says handing her a flower and the woman smiles saying:

"_Well thank you very much Akira…I'm sure this is just what he needs."_

"_I hope Unanami-kun feels better soon."_

"_I'm sure he will…Tell your folks I said hi won't you."_

"_Of course…Goodbye Unanami-chan."_ Akira walks off then, continuing on her way. After a few minutes she smiles a little when she sees the proctors walking down the street heading towards their headquarters.

"_Well at least we're almost done with meeting with the Hokage for a little while."_Iruka says smiling in relief and Anko nods her head saying:

"_Here, here…I can only handle so much Tsunade."_

"_Knock it off, Anko…You shouldn't talk about the Hokage like that."_ Ibiki says shaking his head and Anko says:

"_Hey don't take you're bad mood out on me."_

"_Anko…"_

"_Don't be so hard on Ibiki-san."_ Anko looks up then only to see Akira walk up.

"_Why not?...He's always coming down on us for one thing or another. In fact he's turned into nothing but a grumpy old man."_ Ibiki cuts her a look then only to have her smile, almost as if she doesn't even notice…or perhaps just doesn't care.

"_He's not a grumpy old man, Anko-chan…He's just a serious middle aged guy. There's nothing old about him…Right Ibiki-san?"_ he nods his head then, a very small grin on his face.

"_I just can't figure you out. Most people are afraid of Ibiki, especially your age yet you strike up some sort of unorthodox friendship with him…You are a strange one Akira."_ Anko says shaking her head in frustration…her smile replaced by a slight scowl.

"_I know…Look at who my dad is. But don't tell him I said that."_

"_Oh they won't have to tell me…considering I heard it."_ Akira tenses a little then turns only to see Kitsune walking up.

"_hi daddy. What are you doing here?"_ She says nervously and Kitsune laughs at her embarrassment saying:

"_oh nothing…I was just on my home and saw you talking with the proctors. So I decided I'd come by and greet them. And then, of course, I heard you talk about me and…"_

"_oh…heh, yeah. About that…"_

"_think nothing of it."_ Akira sighs in relief then only to have the others laugh at her. She then notices that her father isn't dressed right. It's true that Lady Hokage put both her mother and father in the ANBU ranks as soon as they announced their plans of staying…she remembers her father saying something about her planning that all along. And of course the ANBU like their secrecy. All ANBU seem to wear the same shades of black and gray along with nearly the same clothes. Akira asked her father once when she was younger if maybe it was some sort of law that all ANBU must wear such dark colors. Kitsune had laughed at her saying that ANBU are supposed to be anonymous therefore they all can't stand out in a crowd physically. That's the reason he traded in his black 'special made' jacket in for a simple black one, again with a piece of cloth sewn over his face. He was able to keep the muscle shirt, the pants, gloves and his katana on his hip along with his holsters for his other weapons. Although Kitsune never said so, Akira knows that he didn't the idea of giving up his 'special' jacket, mostly because he always changes into it when he comes home from ANBU Central. However today he had on his ANBU outfit, his mask tucked away from sight, of course, so that others can't recognize him…again with the secrecy thing. But this told Akira something for there is only one reason why her father would wear his ANBU outfit out in the open like this.

"_another mission?"_

"_I'm afraid so."_ She sighs then asking:

"_is Mom going too?"_

"_no…so I want you to mind while I'm gone."_ She nods her head before asking:

"_how long this time?"_

"_a few days…maybe a week."_

"_do you think maybe…"_

"_yes?"_

"_sigh…never mind…"_

"_what is it Akira?"_ she glances up at her father then, only to see a curious look in his eyes. She forces a smile on her face and shakes her head saying:

"_nothing really…It's just that Inochia invited me over and I was hoping maybe you could give me permission and then tell mom for me. It would save me a trip to the house and Inochia is nearby."_

"_are you staying the night?"_

"_no…just going over for a while…and I promise to eat there."_

"_alright…I'll tell Vixen."_ She nods her head again and he looks at her, questioningly.

"_anything else?"_

"_no."_

"_alright then…I need to go talk with your mother."_ She nods her head and he playfully tugs on her hair saying:

"_remember to mind."_

"_I will…love you."_

"_I love you too kiddo…always will."_ She smiles a little then and he nods towards the others before walking off. Akira sighs again and shakes her head a little, muttering something to herself.

"_you okay?"_ She looks up again, smiling and nods her head saying:

"_sometimes I just wish he wasn't an ANBU…but he IS so I might as well just…suck it up I guess."_

"_he has been pretty busy lately hasn't he?"_ Anko asks, seeing why she might be a little upset. Akira shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_I guess…but he's an ANBU so it kind of comes with the territory. And I don't think anything will change it. Anyways…I need to go find Inochia before she starts hunting for me."_ Akira places a flower on top of Ibiki's crossed arms then adding:

"A_nd please cheer up, Ibiki-san. It's spring after all."_ She pecks him on the cheek before she walks off. Ibiki unfolds right arm then picks the flower up, eyeing it wearily then looks back up at her and shakes his head before walking off again.

"_What is it with you and Ibiki anyways?"_ Akira turns then, momentarily pausing in her search for her friend only to see one of them friend…just not one the right one. She sees an older guy, about twenty years old with spiky black hair that hangs over his ears a little and a Konoha forehead protector tied around his head, holding his bangs out of his red eyes. He has on a black zip up shirt, left undone, over a tight white shirt along with black pants and ninja sandals.

"_What's wrong with Ibiki-san, Asu?"_

"_Oh nothing except that he's over the Torture and Interrogation Force and is an expert at psychology and the human mind."_

"_and?..."_ Akira asks not following.

"_And…most people don't like people getting into their heads…especially when all he has to do is ask some questions to make people freak out…A simple 'how are you today?' will send a grown woman screaming for her life. Afraid that he's trying to get some sort information."_

"_Exactly!"_

"_I'm sorry."_ Asu says confused this time.

"_sigh…everyone is so terrified of him that no one even tries to get to know him. Don't you think that's a little unfair?...That he might get a little lonely every once in a while. Always having people running away from you. No one there to comfort you when you're upset, or cheer you up when you're down."_

"_Maybe…if it wasn't Ibiki."_

"_Asu…Ibiki-san maybe this tough, hard-ass proctor who messes with people's minds but he's still human…he still has feelings…I'm willing to bet that sometimes, when he goes to that empty house of his he feels a little lonely. So why can't I help him a little…Make him think that there is someone in this village that cares about him, cares about his feelings and what he's going through…to lend him an ear."_

"_Akira…We're talking about Ibiki here."_

"_Okay…so maybe that last part was a stretch."_

"_maybe?"_ Asu asks his eyebrow raised and Akira smiles a little, pushing his arm saying:

"_that's not the point…are you listening to me at all?"_ He laughs a little then nods his head saying:

"_okay, okay…so you're trying to help Ibiki. I get that…But did you ever think that maybe he doesn't care what others think of him."_

"_yes…but that doesn't mean I can't try to help him a little."_

"_I guess not."_

"_oh shoot…I need to go find Inochia. She's probably already pretty mad at me for being late."_

"_she is…I ran into her a few minutes ago."_

"_shoot."_ Akira starts to take off then only to have Asu grab her arm, stopping her and saying:

"_Hey, wait a minute."_

"_yeah?"_

"_What was that about your dad being an ANBU earlier?"_

"_oh…nothing important…don't worry about it."_

"_Akira?"_

"_really it's nothing."_

"_if it's nothing then why won't you tell me?"_ She stares at him for a few seconds, trying to think of an argument only to hang her head in defeat.

"_Sometimes…I feel as if the only time I'm ever going to see my dad is if I fill out a mission report…the mission being to spend day with me. No interruptions, no ANBU, no emergencies…just me and my dad."_

"_I see…have you told Kitsune-sama this?"_

"_Definitely not."_

"_Why not?"_

"_because…I'm only throwing some childish fit. He's an ANBU. I know that he's going to be gone a lot on missions and that sometimes he may be gone for weeks or even months if it's something really big…it's just how it is. And me sitting around complaining about it isn't going to help anything."_ Asu releases Akira's arm only to grab her chin and tilts her head back, making her look back up at him.

"_It's not childish, Akira. You miss spending time with your dad…But unlike me, you have a chance to change that. You can get your father back." _Asu says remembering how he had never even knew his father, how he had grown on up on stores told by other people instead of the original.

"_I'm sorry Asu…I didn't mean-"_

"_Have you talked to your mother?"_

"_no."_

"_Again…Why not?"_

"_My dad loves what he does…he absolutely loves it. It might not have the best hours, or best pay or even the best working environment or whatever you want to call it, but…he wouldn't change jobs for the world. And I just…I can't take that away from him. I WON'T…he loves it too much."_

"_so…you're just going to deal with it? Is that it?"_

"_I don't really see any other choice."_

"_tell Kitsune-sama."_

"_no…I can't."_

"_you're suffering for nothing, Akira."_

"_That's your opinion."_

"_no…that's a fact…if you tell Kitsune-sama then he'll work out a way to spend time with you AND keep his job."_

"_no he won't…because my mom will talk him into quitting and I…I won't make him give that up. I won't get in the way of making him happy…I've already made him stay in a village that he didn't want to live in. I won't take the only thing that makes him happy in this village away too."_

"_You're his daughter Akira…you mean more to him than some job."_ Akira snatches her face from his grip, saying:

"_stay out of it Asu."_

"_Akira-"_

"_Inochia is waiting for me…so if you'll excuse me."_ She spins around and takes off then, running out of sight. Asu sighs and shakes his head thinking** 'Why don't women ever listen?...All she has to do is TELL him and I'm sure he'd find a solution…Kitsune-sama isn't an irrational man.'** Asu sees Akira's face in his head again, a sad almost heartbreaking expression and he feels a weird feeling run through him…something he's never felt before. **'She's always smiling when I see her and to see her upset like that…I hate it…I wish I could help her somehow. Maybe show her.'** Asu gets an idea then, only to remember Akira's word ringing through his head. _**'Stay out of it Asu!'**_ He pushes the thought out of his mind, pushing it aside and takes off…a new destination in mind now. He knows that he might very well lose Akira over this, if it doesn't turn out the right way but he can't stand back and watch her suffer…not when he knows there's something he could so to ease her suffering. For some reason, very much unknown to Asu, the thought of Akira suffering, even the slightest amount makes him restless. He knocks on a door then and waits until he sees it open, her standing behind it.

"_Hello, Asu…Akira's not in right now."_

"_I know, Vixen-sama…I was actually wondering if maybe I could talk to you and your husband…It's about Akira."_

"_Is she alright?"_

"_yes…I just think you there's something you should know."_

"_Very well…Come on in."_

"_Thank you."_ He says walking through the doorway and she shuts the door after him, calling her husband downstairs.

* * *

Akira makes her way to the Inochia's house, hoping to find Inochia before she finds her. She turns a corner after a few minutes only to see three of her friends standing around, talking…one looking slightly agitated. All three of them are girls, but one of them is younger than Akira while the other two are a year older. The younger girl has jet black hair that hangs loosely to her mid-back with bangs that are pinned over her right eye by her headband, almost hiding her bright blue right eye. She is wearing a really low cut orange halter-top over a tight black fishnet tank top along with a black miniskirt and ninja sandals. She also has an elbow length fingerless glove made of fishnet on her left arm and more fishnet that starts above her right knee then disappears underneath her skirt. The other two girls both have the same light, sandy colored hair, but have different styles. One has her mid-back length hair pulled back into a loose ponytail at the base of her skull and bangs that hang down beside her dark forest green eyes, framing her face and hanging over her Konoha headband around her forehead. She is wearing a dark pink shirt tied under her chest over a tight, black tank top along with navy blue pants and ninja sandals. The last girl has ear length spiked hair and bangs that are side swept over her right eye, hiding the fact that her left eye is a dark forest green while her right eye is black. She has on a black vest over a tight, light gray tank top along with black bicycle shorts, ninja sandals and a headband tied around her left arm. All three girl's outfits show off their curvy figures, although they can't touch Akira's 'gifted' appearance, seeing as she has her mother's good fortune of having a particular large bust.

"_oh…where is she"_ Akira hears the black haired girl exclaim, crossing her arms over her chest. **'here we go.'**

"_Sorry I'm late."_ She sees the black haired girl almost immediately turn around, her expression not friendly in the slightest.

"_where have you been?"_

"_I told you that I had to go home and tell, mom, Inochia…Fortunately for you I ran into my dad and he agreed to tell mom and even gave me permission."_

"_Yes…What are we waiting around here for?"_

"_Maybe I want to talk to my other friends…You know you are utterly impatient."_

"_Yeah I know…I get it from my mom."_

"_What did you get from your dad?"_ The short haired girl asks curiously and Inochia turns back towards the other two saying:

"_A cool temper and Sharingan."_

"_Are you implying that your father is the better half?"_ Inochia tenses up then before turning around only to see her mother along with some of the other parents standing there. (Déjà vu anyone?)

"_of course not Momma…I get to mess with people's minds with yours. That's WAY better than some weird red eyes."_ Akira sees a small smile form on Ino's face before she nods her head and Inochia sighs a relief.

"_hello Ino-sama, Temari-sama, Shikamaru-san."_ Akira says, trying to stifle her laughter back.

"_hello Akira…Fuji…Conji."_ Ino says nodding her head at the girls who smile back at her.

"_so where are you two girl's going?"_ Temari asks, remembering the conversation they walked up on.

"_Inochia and I are going to hang out at her house for a little while."_

"_Ah… I see."_

"_yeah…so we'd best be going…like NOW!"_ Inochia says grabbing Akira's arm and starts to pull her off when the short haired girl says:

"_you really Are impatient."_

"_oh shut up Conji."_

"_Man Akira…Why did you have to go and run off like that. Now she's in one of her bad moods."_ Fuji complains shaking her head.

"_I had to go and get permission…I couldn't just go over to Inochia's house without telling anyone…Then I'd only get in a lot of trouble…and you could have you come along with me."_ Akira says looking towards Inochia, who shakes her head saying:

"_oh no…I'm not about to get involved with anything that has to do with an ANBU."_ Akira sighs then saying:

"_I don't blame you."_

"_What do you mean?"_ Inochia asks, her mood forgotten when she notices the depressed edge to Akira's words.

"_nothing…forget I said anything."_

"_Are you okay?"_ Fuji asks, a little worried and Akira smiles again, nodding her head.

"_yeah…fine."_ The three girl's glance at each other then, not sure if she indeed fine.

"_really…it's nothing…promise."_

"_okay…if you say so."_ Akira starts to say something then only to get a strange feeling and sees the adults looking over her shoulders. She immediately turns around only to see a guy about her age standing there. He has spiked up brown hair that hangs over his ears a little with spiky bangs that hang over his forehead about an inch o two above his light green eyes, almost hiding his Suna headband. He is wearing a black muscle shirt, showing off his carved torso along with navy blue pants and black ninja sandals. He smiles then and crosses his arms over his chest playfully asking:

"_Why is it I can never sneak up on you?"_

"_KENJIA!"_ Akira jumps towards him, wrapping her arm around his neck, hugging him…unfortunately she hits him a little too hard. They both fall backwards onto the ground, Akira sitting over him. She hears someone gasp, probably Inochia but she doesn't really care right know. She pushes herself up, her hands on his shoulders and asks:

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Dad needed a scroll delivered and since it's been a while since I last visited I figured I could do the job just as easily as the next guy."_

"_By yourself?"_

"_No silly…My teammates are here with me…somewhere."_ He rubs the back of his head then adding:

"_You know…You're really strong for a girl. I don't think I've ever met anyone who could give someone a concussion just by jumping on them."_

"_You can take a beating…You're the Kazekage's kid."_ Akira says laughing and lightly punches him in the chest…at least she thought it was lightly.

"_maybe…but that doesn't mean that I have to put up with it."_

"_Well, well…We let him get out of our sight for one second and he's already found a girl."_ Akira looks up then and sees two more people, a boy and girl standing there. The girl has her waist long brunet pulled back into a single braid down her back along with bangs that are pinned back above her blue eye. She is wearing a long sleeved light brown shirt with sleeves that hide half of her dark brown gloved hand, both fingerless, along with a black skirt that stops a few inches above her knees, ninja sandals and a Suna headband on her right arm. The guy has slicked down red hair that reaches his cheekbones with bangs that hang down in his eyes, making him look through them. He has on a short sleeve dark brown jacket that hangs down to the bend of his knees over a long sleeve navy blue shirt with black pants, ninja sandals and a katana strapped to his back, which has his headband tied to the strap.

"_Hello Tedaria…Ruko."_ Kenjia sighs, not really wanting to deal with them right now.

"_Hi Kenjia…Having fun?"_ The girl asks trying not to laugh and Kenjia rolls his eyes saying:

"_Very funny Tedaria." _

"_Your teammates I take it?"_ Akira asks looking back down at him and he nods his head muttering:

"_Unfortunately." _

"_Aww…That's not very nice Kenjia. You could at least introduce us to her."_ Tedaria says shaking her head disapprovingly.

"_Fine…Akira, Hadaku Tedaria and Jibano Ruko."_

"_So THIS is Akira?...No wonder you're on the ground."_ Kenjia looks back at her then, glaring at her and Akira blushes a little before getting up. Kenjia stands up then starts dusting himself off, muttering too low for anyone to make out.

"_It's nice to FINALLY meet you…Kenjia has told us all about you."_ Tedaria says smiling.

"_You're ALL he talks about."_ Kenjia freezes then looks up at Ruko saying:

"_WHAT?...That's not true and you know it."_

"_Whatever you say, Kenjia."_ Tedaria says shrugging her shoulder innocently.

"_I knew I should have left you back in Suna."_ Kenjia grumbles, placing his hand over his face.

"_Oh we're only teasing Kenjia."_

"_Relax lover boy."_ Kenjia looks back up at Ruko then saying:

"_Not funny…At all."_

"_Apparently she thought it was pretty funny."_ Ruko says pointing towards Inochia who has her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter at the blushing duo.

"_Ignore her."_ Akira laughs a little then points towards her friends saying:

"_These are some of my friends. Uchiha Inochia, Nara Fuji and Conji, Nara Temari and Shikamaru, and Uchiha Ino."_

"_Hi."_ Ruko says nodding his head.

"_Okay…We're leaving now."_ Kenjia says grabbing Akira's hand.

"_Where are we going?"_ Akira asks being pulled behind him.

"_Away from them."_ Kenjia says nodding his head towards his teammates.

"_Um…Bye."_ Akira says and Kenjia pulls her out of sight. Inochia grins again, a slightly mischievous one and says:

"_Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that?"_

"_oh I saw it…she literally threw herself on him. The ground holds the proof."_ Fuji says, now sharing that grin. Inochia turns then, facing Conji saying:

"_Well are you satisfied now?…I've been telling you and telling you that she likes him and now you have your proof."_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Oh come on Conji…Are you seriously that blind?"_

"_No, Inochia…But you have to take into account that she doesn't get to see him that often."_

"_So what?…You don't see me throwing myself on a guy."_

"_maybe not literally."_ Conji mutters and Fuji giggles.

"_not funny Conji."_ Inochia growls crossing her arms.

"_Do you mind if I say something?"_ Tedaria asks walking up to them.

"_Go right ahead."_ Conji says facing her now.

"_Thank you…Now I know for a fact that Kenjia likes Akira-"_

"_SEE!"_ Inochia says pointing towards her and Conji rolls her eyes.

"_However, Kenjia says that she's dating someone else."_

"_Someone else?…Who?"_ Inochia asks her hand falling in shock.

"_Oh I don't know…Some guy from here…Oh what was his name?"_

"_Asu…and he didn't say dating."_ Ruko says shaking his head.

"_That's right…Asu something-or-other."_

"_ASU!"_ Inochia and Fuji exclaim together.

"_see."_ Conji says smugly.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_No…But Kenjia seems certain of it so he's not ABOUT to tell her his feelings."_

"_But that can't be right…Akira can't be dating Asu…Can she?"_ Inochia asks looking towards Fuji who starts laughing shaking her head then looks back at her saying:

"_I don't know."_

"_It's possible…I mean, have you guys seen her around him? She all but flirts with the guy."_ Conji says smiling now.

"_But…Asu swore off women. He says that they're too complicated so he's not even going to bother with them."_

"_So did my uncle."_ Tedaria interjects and they look at her again.

"_What?"_

"_I have an uncle who swore that he was never going to date or get married or anything like that. Women were just to complex to understand and he wasn't going to waste any time on them."_

_"Sounds like a smart man to me."_ Shikamaru mutters only to be hit by his wife.

"_What happened?"_ Fuji asks curiously and Tedaria smiles saying:

"_He got married two years ago…He even has a daughter. She's the cutest little thing. Anyways…Men change their minds when they find the right one. According to my mom when you fall in love you THINK that you choose to date them then you THINK that you choose to marry but in all actuality…You have no choice. You're just a prisoner along for the ride." _Inochia and Fuji look at each other again and Tedaria says:

"_Yeah I know…My mom has a weird way of putting things but she's a pretty smart woman."_

"_Asu and Akira…Dating?" _They mummer in unison shocked.

"_I'm telling you guys…The next time you see Asu with Akira watch her. You'll see what I mean."_ Conji smiles then and adds:

"_Of course Akira isn't the only one flirting."_

"_Asu flirts?"_

"_Sure…He's a guy. If a girl flirts with a guy then that guy is going to flirt back…Especially if it's someone as good-looking as Akira."_

"_don't let Akira hear you talk like that."_ Inochia warns and Conji laughs saying:

"_I know…Believe me I know." _

"_Anyways…since Akira was snatched away for the time being, you and Conji want to come over too?"_

"_Sure…but shouldn't you ask your mom?"_ Inochia turns then, an angelic look on her face and asks:

"_please mom…they're my friends too?"_

"_oh alright…as long as Temari and Shika don't mind."_

"_Not at all."_ Shikamaru says, sounding somewhat relieved.

"_YES!"_ Fuji says high-fiving her sister who says:

"_SWEET!"_

"_thanks Mom…see ya."_ Inochia takes off then with the twins in tow, determined to get them to her house. Conji stop after a few steps then turns back around saying:

"_You can come too if you like."_

"_seriously?…that would be awesome…if she doesn't mind."_ Tedaria says looking back at Ino who sighs saying:

"_oh why not…my house is always open to my daughter's friends…even new ones."_ Tedaria smiles then starts after the other girls yelling back at Ruko that she'd find him later.

"_HEY!...Why do I always have to pick up the slack around here?"_

"_Because you're the responsible one."_ Tedaria says smiling back at him, teasingly.

"_And Kenjia isn't?"_

"_Not when it comes to Akira…Bye Ruko."_ She walks off with them, laughing and Ruko sighs, shaking his head.

"_I'm very tempted to make them find their own place to stay…then maybe they'd learn their lesson…then again…they'd probably only end up pissed off at me."_

"_good luck with that."_

"_heh…yeah…if you'll excuse me."_ He walks off then, still shaking his head and debating whether or not to get a room for one or three. Shikamaru laughs a little, only to be hit by Temari saying:

"_stop laughing…it's not funny…he shouldn't be so mean to his teammates."_

"_well…at least it would teach them a lesson."_

"_Ohhh."_ Temari crosses her arms then, shaking her head at her husband when she hears someone yelling for him. She looks up then only to see a boy, about Akira's age running towards them. He has strawberry blonde hair that is hanging to his shoulders, underneath a blue cloth tied around his head above his hazel eyes with his headband sewed into it. He is wearing a green button up shirt, left un done, over a black shirt, with black pants and blue ninja sandals:

"_Hello Hianu…What can we help you with?"_ Ino asks politely and the boy leans on his knees saying:

"_Have you by any chance seen Akira?"_

"_Yes…As a matter of fact she left here a few minutes ago with Kenjia."_

"_great."_ Hianu grumbles, his tone saying that it was anything but.

"I_s something wrong?"_

"_no…We have a mission…Do you happen to know where they went?"_

"_Sorry…Kenjia just ran off with her."_

"W_ell crap…Shino-sensei is NOT going to be happy about this."_

"_Sorry we couldn't help."_ Ino says suddenly sympathetic towards the boy. He groans before taking off, searching for his teammate.

* * *

"_So…what have you been up to lately?"_ Akira asks walking down a street, sniffing the flower she picked along the way.

"_Nothing much really…training, missions. The usual…you?"_

"_the usual."_

"_oh really?…like what?…picking flowers, spreading happiness…that sort of thing."_

"_as a matter of fact…yes."_

"_and people think I'M weird."_

"_oh be quite."_ She says hiding her smile behind the flower.

"_So what is it with you and flowers anyways?"_

"_I don't know…I just like them. They're pretty, they smell nice and they make people happy. What's not to like?"_

"_yeah…I guess."_

"_I suppose you MEN wouldn't be able to understand about flowers and such seeing as it's just a woman thing."_ She playfully sighs, glancing up at him.

"_yeah…that sounds about right."_ He looks back at her and she pushes him, making him laugh.

"_So…What did you want to talk about?"_ Akira asks a few seconds later.

"_Nothing really important… I just haven't seen you in a while and wanted to catch up is all."_

"_I know…I feel like I only get to see you once a year…you're like some sort of Christmas present or something."_

"_Remind me to wear a pretty red bow next time."_ She laughs this time before saying:

"_I'm going to looking for that the next time I see you."_

"_oh great…I shouldn't have said anything. NOW you expect it."_

"_and you wouldn't let me down would you?"_

"_of course not."_ He says rolling his eyes and she hits him playfully saying:

"_I saw that mister…you're lying."_

"_me?...I would never do such a thing."_ She laughs again then hears someone shouting her name. She turns back around only to see one of her teammates, named Hianu running up.

"_Hello Hianu…What's going on?"_

"_What's going on?...Shino-sensei sent me to find you because we have a mission…and that was almost an hour ago. Do you have ANY idea how mad he'll be."_

"_no…but I can imagine."_ She sighs then looks up at Kenjia saying:

"_Sorry, we didn't spend more time together."_

"_Hey, I'm the Kazekage's kid…If anyone else, I should understand."_

"_Thanks…I'll see you next time…and I'll be looking for that bow mister."_

"_crap."_ She laughs again then takes off after her teammate who is now running. Kenjia laughs again then takes off, searching for his own teammates, something telling him that Ruko wasn't going to be in a very good mood.

* * *

Well there it is...I told you some things were going to remain the same, but there were some changes too. Anyways, let me knowwhat you think...and which coouple you want to see. I think I'm going to close the polls soon...OH! I have a favir to ask all of you. I've been writing on this other story for a while now and have actually posted it ( for the ones who don't ahve me on Author Alert) Anyways, it's called Mishiru and I'd really appreciate it if you could let me know what you think about it as well. I'd REALLY like to know. Plus...there's some news about the Kitsune Series in there. (You'll see what I mean.) just plz. let me know. I like to know other people's opinions on my stories. Until next time...

~MehaandIruka~


	5. Chapter 5

Lookie, Lookie, I've gotta cookie!!...Not really, but I did bring a treat in the form of a story. Ch.5 is finally up. I'm out of my writer's slump. (This wasn't a block like the other times, this was a hole!) But...there's something that I must tell you and you will probably hate me for this, but...You remember when I submitted the last ch. and I told you about the last story? Wellll...when I wrote that story Asu and Akira were kicking major poll butt and then when I went back a few days after I submitted the ch...Asu and Akira were getting thier butts kicked. And if I had known that I was going to have this amazing story idea I wouldn't have made it a public vote, not that you're opinions don't matter, because believe me, they mean the world to me, but...You see...I can't put Akira and Kenjia together without making a huge mess with this story and the last story. That's why it's been forever since I last updated. I was trying to figure out how to fix this mess I caused myself. But I just can't. I've gone over every angle but it just won't work out...I'll keep working on it, but I just can't see a better solution. And I know that some of you will hate me for this. And I want to sincerely apologize right now for getting your hopes up and everything. I am so very sorry. I am constantly kicking myself for my stupidity and promise never to put up another poll agian. And I'm seriously considering not putting another story up unitl I have finished with it. Wow that was long...I'll leave you alone so you can read now.

* * *

Akira and Hianu are walking behind a wagon, glancing around every once in awhile while Shino and their last teammate Riken are in front of it, watching out for any danger. Riken has on a light gray jacket with the hood pulled up over his head, hiding his hair, with his headband above his green eyes along with dark brown pants and blue ninja sandals.

"_Are you really strong?"_ A little girl named Aiyana who is sitting on top of the wagon asks. She has curly brunette hair that hangs loosely around her face and bangs that stop right above her brown eyes. She is wearing a light blue dress with a white apron over it and black sandals.

"_Well, I'd better be as long as I've been training…If not I'm going to be asking for a refund."_ Akira says smiling up at the girl who giggles a little.

"_You ACTUALLY think you're going to get it?"_ Hianu asks glancing at her and she shrugs her shoulders saying:

"_Who knows…but it might help that my parents are both ANBU."_

"_Yeah…it probably will."_ Hianu says shaking his head and Akira laughs a little.

"_Akira."_ Shino calls, glancing back at her. She nods her head then forms her hand signs before activating her blood-line limit. The veins around her eyes bulge to the surface and her sky blue eyes change to a pupil-less white. She searches around them then reports that there is nothing but empty forest.

"_Just keep your eyes open..That goes for all of you."_ They all nod their head and Akira continues to scan the forest. After a few minutes she sees something out of place. She zeroes in on the area only to gasp a few seconds later.

"_I'll be right back."_ She whispers to her partner before she walks towards her sensei.

"_About ten kilometers ahead of us is a clearing of sorts. Someone has planted paper bombs on all the trees and a wire in the middle, to detonate them."_

"_Good job…Riken and I will go deal with it. You go inform Hianu."_ She nods her head and they disappear into the forest.

"_Where'd they go?"_ The driver asks glancing down at her.

"_Just searching ahead…making sure nothing takes us of guard."_

"_Oh."_ She walks back behind the wagon then and Hianu asks for information.

"_Someone planted a trap for us…Shino-sensei and Riken are handling it."_ He nods his head and Aiyana asks:

"_Where did you go?"_

"_I just went to see if we're going to take another break, or if we're going straight until night."_ Akira says smiling up at the girl who smiles back showing her missing front tooth.

"_Okay."_ They walk in silence after that and her sensei and Riken come back after a few minutes. They make it through the clearing without any problems, seeing as all the paper bombs had disappeared without a trace. After the clearing the trees thin out and a dirt road of sorts appears leading up a cliff. And that's when she sees them. Five people, standing in the middle of the road ahead of them.

"_Dang it."_

"_What?"_

"_The road is blocked."_

"_How many?"_

"_Five…They're just standing there right now."_

"_Should we stop the wagon?"_

"_I'm not sure…They might need some sort of help or something."_

"_What are you two whispering about?"_ Aiyana asks staring down at them suspiciously.

"_Nothing…Just something we left undone back in the village."_ She whistles a little then, making it sound like a merry little tune you do when you're bored, but Shino turns back to look at her curiously. She motions up the road then holds up five fingers before flexing them back into a fist as if she was merely stretching. Shino, however, knows otherwise and nods his head before announcing that it's time for a break. Hianu and Akira join the other two while their charges of sorts get out and stretch a little. Akira quickly fills the other two in, adding that now the people looked as if they are picking something up.

"_Maybe their cart flipped or something…Happens all the time on roads like this."_ Riken says shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"_Maybe."_

"_Do you think they had anything to do with that trap back there?"_ Hianu asks nodding back towards the clearing.

"_Perhaps…We can't turn around now. We'll just have to keep going. They might just be having some trouble like Riken said. Either way, if they do try to cause us trouble Akira and I will handle it. You and Riken will get the others to safety. Understand?"_ They nod their heads and Shino adds:

"_And don't mention any of this to the others…The last thing we need is a panic."_

"_Right."_ Hianu and Akira walk back to the rear of the wagon again while Shino announces that they need to keep going. After a few minutes, everyone was resettled into their places and the convoy started off again. Akira keeps her Byakuugan trained on the five strangers ahead.

"_Any change?"_

"_Not really…it still looks like their picking something up."_

"_So…maybe Riken was right? Maybe their cart did flip over."_

"_Maybe." _**'But why do they have such a strong chakra signature?' **She ponders this while they walk on, closer to the five strangers. After a few minutes they round a bend and see a cart flipped onto its side with its contents spilled out on the ground. Three guys are behind the cart, trying to pull it back onto its wheels while two women are working on gathering the contents out of the road. Akira sees Riken grin gloriously, probably because his guess seemed to be right. But something doesn't sit right with Akira. Her insides are twisting into a knot while a bad feeling shoots up her spine. It only intensifies when the driver stops the lead wagon and offers to help. Shino quickly tells him to stay where he is then calls for Riken and Hianu to help him.

"_Akira…why don't you help them get their things out of the road."_ She nods her head, trying to ignore the bad feeling. She forces a friendly smile in her face then joins the other women as the others work on flipping the cart back over.

"_Thank you…I told them not to get too close to the cliff but they are men…Always so stubborn."_ Akira nods her head reassuringly then glances back up at her sensei only to see Riken and Hianu pushing the cart now. **'A few minutes at the most…I can last a few minutes, right? Right.'** She tries to suppress the feeling in her gut and focuses on the job at hand. They start putting things back into the cart once it's flipped upright again and the older male of the group thanks them again.

"_I was beginning to think that we would never get that thing back on its wheels."_

"_It's nothing really."_ Riken says modestly, his skin acquiring a slight red tint.

"_You're so nice…it's too bad we have to hurt you."_

"_What?"_ Akira's feeling comes back twice as hard then, making her knees feel weak. But she doesn't have time to panic. One of the other women grabs her arm, pinning them behind her back.

"_Hey…Get your hands off of me."_

"_AKIRA!"_ The guys step in front of her then, blocking the others from helping her, while the women pull her backwards.

"_Hianu…Riken."_ They nod their heads then run back towards the wagon. Hianu jumps next to the driver while Riken lands on the back of the wagon. Hianu ushers the horses on and the wagon disappears up the road, leaving them to their attackers.

"_What's going on here?"_

"_Easy…We're kidnapping the daughter of the infamous Kitsune and Vixen."_ The other woman says smirking and grabs Akira's ankles.

"_Like hell."_ Akira kicks the woman in the, making her fall backwards on the ground. She then thrusts her head backwards, head butting the other woman who immediately drops Akira, holding her head. Akira guickly jumps back to her feet and turns back towards them.

"_you little bitch."_ The blonde woman yells, rubbing her reddened forehead. For every step they take towards her, she takes one backwards, until she runs into the cart. They grin triumphantly, thinking they have her cornered, but apparently they haven't ever met her parents. **'There is always a way out.'** She hoists herself up onto the side of the cart then lands a kick in each of thier chests, making them stumble backwards and fall. She jumps back on the ground, watching them try to get their breath back when she hears the guys screaming. She glances up and sees them covered in bugs. **'I don't care what anyone says…that's freaking awesome.'** She remembers her own opponents then and looks back at them only to see them standing back up before charging at her again, kunai first. She reactivates her Kekkei Genkai then deflects the attacks by grabbing thier wrists. She twists the blonde's, only to hear a faint snap, then thrusts her hand into her chest again then twists the brunette's behind her back before slamming her head into the cart. They again fall to the ground and she performs a few hand signs while they're still in shock before saying:

"_Ninja Art: Caged Dragons."_ They both look up at her, still a little dazed. only to get hit in the forehead. Akira sees the mark of the dragon appear where she hit them before they turn stiff.

"_What…did you do…to us?"_ The blonde hisses between clenched teeth.

"_I paralyzed you…What were you going to do with me?"_ Neither of them respond, only try to break her hold. Akira does another hand sign and the mark glows brighter, making them scream out in pain.

"_What were you going to do?"_ The blonde pants and the brunette adds:

"_Nothing…Just take you back to who hired us."_

"_And who is that?"_

"_Juziru Yoko…From the-"_

"_I don't want to know what village he is from. That way when my father asks me, I can honestly say that I don't know...You should be very grateful. I could tell him and let him come track you and your boss down. But I'm not…Not this time. Tell your boss that." _She releases her jutsu and they both fall unconscious while Shino recalls his bugs. He asks if she's alright and then says that they should catch up with the others when she says she is. She nods her head and they take off after the wagon; one thought on Akira's mind. **'Daddy is NOT going to be happy.' **

* * *

Conji, Fuji, Inochia and another friend of theirs, a boy named Toki, are talking to their parents. He's about sixteen with laid down pink hair that just barely touches his ears, and bangs that stop a few inches above his dark colored eyes. He is wearing a red button up shirt that is only halfway buttoned up over a light green shirt, along with black jeans, blue ninja sandals, and a headband tied around his forehead. After a few seconds Temari says something about Conji's bangs again and she rolls her eyes, wishing her mom would just stop fussing over her eye when she sees them. She grabs Inochia's arm making her stop in midsentence then points towards them. Everyone looks towards the direction only to see Akira and Asu standing a few feet away talking.

"_She must be back from her mission."_ Temari says dismissively.

"_Just watch."_ Conji says smiling triumphantly.

"_I am capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much."_ Akira says crossing her arms. Asu scoffs a little but grins beside himself and says:

"_Do you ever think maybe you shouldn't help anyone unless they ASK first?"_

"_Maybe."_ Akira says, shrugging her shoulders and adds:

"_But you shouldn't have to ask for help."_

"_Maybe…But you wouldn't get into so many predicaments if you did wait."_

"_If I don't help them then who will?"_ Asu stares at her, taking in her serious expression only to see her grin again.

"_Besides…They did ask first. So your theory is wrong."_

"_And you just have to be right, don't you?"_

"_No…Everyone else just has to be wrong."_ Asu rolls his eyes and says:

"_You've picked up too much from Ibiki-san."_

"_Oh shut up."_ She pushes his arm, making him stagger backwards a little.

"_Kenjia isn't playing…you really are strong for a girl."_

"_You make it sound as if all girls are weak."_

"_No…You're just physically stronger than any other girl I've ever met."_

"_Goods answer."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Learn that from Shikamaru-san?"_

"_Yeah pretty much."_ Asu admits which makes Akira smile.

"_Well…I guess he comes in handy sometimes."_

"_Hey, now hold on a minute-"_

"_Kidding."_

"_Not funny."_

"_oh come Asu…Lighten up. Laugh a little."_

"_That's not funny…What do you have against him anyways?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Then why are you always picking on him."_

"_Maybe I just like to mess with you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Oh I don't know…Maybe you're just so cute when you're all hot and bothered."_ She pinches his left cheek then, as if proving her point.

"_Cut it out."_ He mutters, swatting her hand away. He rubs his face, trying to hide the slight blush on his face and she laughs.

"_You're so easy to mess with."_

"_Like Kenjia?"_

"_Yeah."_ She sighs then and shakes her head.

"_What?"_

"_Inochia."_

"_What about her?"_

"_She swears up and down that I like him."_

"_Don't you?"_

"_No…Not like that anyways."_ Akira looks up at him when he doesn't say anything only to see him starting at her again, only skeptically this time.

"_Not you too!?"_

"_Sorry, Akira, but you don't see yourself when you're around him…and it's not just because of how often you see him."_

"_It's majority…It's just easy to be with Kenjia. I can joke around with him and all. Like I do with you."_

"_But you like him a little bit more than you like me."_

"_I do not…What gave you that idea?" _

"_Akira."_ She stares up at him for a few seconds then sighs again.

"_Maybe I do…I don't know. I'm so confused right now. My head is literally spinning."_

"_Won't some advice?"_

"_Yes!"_ Asu laughs a little then says:

"_The first thing you need to do is stop lying to yourself-Let me finish."_ Akira recloses her mouth, cutting her interruption off.

"_As I was saying…You need to sit down and figure out your true feelings. Which means that you can't let your brain talk you out of or into anything. As corny as this sounds, you're going to have to listen to your heart and follow it."_

"_You're right…That does sound corny."_

"_You asked."_ He says shrugging his shoulders.

"_Technically you did."_

" _Okay then...You accepted."_

"_Something tells me this isn't going to be as easy as you make it sound."_

"_It probably won't be."_

"_Great."_

"_Just ignore your head."_

"_Ha…Again, easier said than done."_ Asu laughs again and Akira groans.

"_It'll be alright."_ He slips his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him and she leans her head against his chest.

"_Then what do I do?"_

"_Once you figure out your feelings you need to go talk with Kenjia."_

"_Why?"_

"_One, you might like him and if he's smart he'll probably like you back."_

"_Yeah, right."_

"_You might."_

"_I might…But I doubt he likes me."_

"_Why?"_

"_He could do better."_

"_You're utterly insane you know."_

"_What's two?"_

"_Two…you might not like him, but he might think you do because of talk and you need to straighten it out."_

"_how long was he here for?"_

"_A few days."_

"_yeah…he probably thinks I like him as well. Crap."_

"_Don't worry about it, Akira. You'll just worry yourself silly…And you always have your Mom to help you. She's probably better at this than me."_

"_I don't know…It sounds like good advice to me."_

"_I'm not entirely sure that I should take that as a compliment."_ She smiles again before sighing.

"_it'll be alright, Akira…You'll figure it out. You're pretty smart yourself."_

"_thanks."_

"_you know what I mean."_

"_Yeah…Thanks."_

"_Sure…Anytime."_

"_I guess I should go let my mom know I'm back."_

"_Good luck."_

"_Heh…I'm going to need it apparently."_ He laughs again and he walks off.

"_Wow."_ Inochia breaths glancing up at a very smug Conji.

"_I told you."_

"_I can't believe that Asu can flirt."_ Toki mumbles staring at the normally lazy boy.

"_So you do finally see what I've been talking about…Akira might not like Kenjia. She might like Asu."_

"_Yeah but…Kenjia-"_

"_Isn't around as much…If Asu was the one in Suna then I'm sure that Akira would be just as excited every time he came around. Maybe more so."_ Conji says, cutting her sister off.

"_Either way you need to leave the poor girl alone."_ Temari orders, reminding them of the parents's presence.

"_You've confused the girl enough. Just let her figure this out on her own…Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes ma'm."_ Conji and Fuji mumble, nodding their heads.

"_That goes for you as well, Inochia."_ Ino says facing her daughter who nods her head obediently.

"_Good…We'd better not hear of any of you trying to persuade Akira in any direction."_ Temari says sternly with Ino nodding her head.

"_we wouldn't steer her in any direction Momma."_ Fuji says defensively and Conji adds:

"_We'd just make sure she knew her feelings."_

"_Well you just leave her be."_

"_Yes ma'm."_ They mumble again and Temari turns to talk with Ino about some store.

* * *

Kitsune sighs in relief when he sees the familiar gates of Konoha in front of him. He hasn't been here in a little over a week, since he was first assigned his mission. He's missed his little village, but most of all, missed his wife and daughter. He sighs again when he thinks of Akira and what Asu told him the day before he left.

Flashback

Kitsune walks through his front door only to be hit by a wall of fragrance. Even though his sense of smell is more sensitive than any other human's, this fragrance doesn't hurt his nose, only makes him hungry. He sneaks into the kitchen entrance and sees Vixen standing at the stove, cooking dinner. He smiles a little before running up behind her.

"_What are you making?"_ She jumps a little when he whispers in her ear and he laughs.

"_I hate it when you do that."_

"_Because I'm the only person who can sneak up on you?"_

"_Yes."_ He laughs again and she glances up at him.

"_And I hate that even more."_

"_My hood?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Whatever for?"_ She smiles a little before turning around and pulling it away from his face.

"_Because it gets in the way…I have to work to kiss you."_ she leans up then and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"_Dinner will burn."_ He murmurs a few seconds and she laughs.

"_Leave it to you to worry about dinner."_

"_I'm hungry."_ She rolls her eyes but checks on the food.

"_What did you do today?"_ she asks after a few seconds.

"_Nothing really…But I was assigned another mission."_

"_Another one?"_

"_I've already gotten that from our daughter…Speaking of Akira, she wanted me to tell you that she was going over to Inochia's for a little while and that she'd eat over there and would be home later tonight…But not too late."_

"_Alright…Are you staying for dinner?"_

"_Yes…I'm not leaving until the morning."_ She nods her head, a little relieved that she wouldn't have to eat alone. She smiles a little then and Kitsune asks her what she's thinking.

"_Well…Dinner will be a little while. And we have the entire house to ourselves."_ She glances up at him then only to see him staring at her, a small grin on his face.

"_that is quite rare isn't it?"_ She smiles even more before turning back around towards him. She hangs her arms over his shoulders, nodding her head then leans up kissing him again. He lifts her up on the counter, letting her wrap her legs around his waist. She runs her left hand through his hair before balling her fist in his hair and crushing herself to him. They hear someone knock on the door then and both of them groan.

"_I'll get it."_ Vixen says, grabbing her mask from the counter next to her.

"_I'll be upstairs packing."_ She nods her head before kissing him again then jumps down and slips her mask on while he runs upstairs. He checks his shuriken holster only to find it nearly empty. **'Good thing I didn't need it on the way back.'** He thinks crossing the room to their weapons cabinet. He restocks his holster when he hears Vixen call for him and palces it on top of the cabinet before pulling his hood back on, considering he can hear their guest still downstairs. He descends he stairs then looks up only to see Asu standing in the doorway.

"_Hello, Asu."_

"_Hello, Kitsune-sama…I'm sorry to disturb you."_

"_Nonsense…What did you need honey?"_

"_Asu wishes to speak to us about Akira."_

"_Is something wrong?"_ Kitsune asks, a little uneasy now.

"_No…I didn't mean to alarm you but…Well I don't like seeing Akira upset."_

"_Why is she upset?"_

"_I accidentally overheard Akira talking with the proctors after you left. She said that she wished you weren't an ANBU but that you were and that it wasn't ever going to change so she might as well get over it…When I asked her about it she said that she felt as if the only way to spend time with you was if she filled out a mission report."_

"_Why didn't she come tell me this?"_ Kitsune murmurs confused.

"_She thinks that she's throwing a childish fit, in her words…She said something about how you loved your job and that she wasn't going to take it away from you. How she'd made you live in a place you didn't want to live in and she wasn't going to take away the one thing that made you happy. She was just going to have to live with it, but…I couldn't just sit by and watch her be miserable like that. I know what it's like not to have a dad. But she does have one and she has a chance to spend more time with you. She'd kill me if she knew I came here."_

"_And I'm very thankful you did…I knew that I was spending too much time away from home, but I thought she was okay with it. I guess I know now that she wasn't."_

"_I'm sorry, Kitsune-sama."_

"_Don't be, Asu…My family is more important to me than my job. I'll simply talk to Lady Tsunade and work this out."_

"_I told her that's what you do…She's just so dang stubborn."_

"_Hmm…I wonder who she gets that from."_ Vixen mumbles glancing up at her husband.

"_I'd better go talk to Lady Tsunade."_ Kitsune says, slipping out the door with Vixen laughing behind him.

End Flashback

'**Of course Lady Tsunade accepted my resignation. After this mission I'll no longer be an ANBU. I'll be a sensei…Oh Kami help me.' **He thinks shaking his head, remembering how he was at thirteen. **'Just my luck, I'll get some kid who is exactly like I was. Never mind that my daughter was enough of me for the rest of my lifetime. That I've learned my lesson.' **He knocks on the door then only to hear Tsunade murmur to enter. '**No yelling?'** he thinks walking in only to see her desk full of papers.

"_Oh, hello, Kitsune…Back so soon?"_ she asks letting the paper in her hand fall to the desk.

"_Yes, Mi Lady."_

"_Well how did it go?"_

"_Fine…You can now list him as deceased."_

"_Very good."_ She pulls her BINGO book out and flips it open to the page before x-ing out a picture and writing dead next to his name.

"_Lady Hokage?"_

"_Yes?…Oh, right. You're dismissed."_ She says waving him out before picking the paper back up.

"_Lady Tsunade."_

"_What is it Kitsune?"_

"_My resignation…Remember?"_

"_Oh, right…"_ she leans against the desk a little before asking:

"_And you're sure you can't stay in the ranks?"_

"_I'm sure, Lady Tsunade…I need to spend more time with my family."_

"_Very well…Kitsune, your mask?"_ he places his mask on her desk and she smashes in with her fist.

"_From now on you are no longer among the ANBU rank. You are now a sensei. Which reminds me…"_ she reaches into her desk then and pulls out a file before handing it to him.

"_This is your team…You'll meet them in a few days. You're dismissed."_

"_Thank you, Lady Tsunade."_

"_Sure, sure, anytime…Now get out."_ He nods his head and turns to leave when he remembers something.

"_Oh…Does this mean I can wear my jacket now?"_

"_Yes, Kitsune…You can wear your jacket again."_ Tsunade sighs, shaking her head.

"_Thank you."_ he smiles and leaves the office, thinking of taking his jacket out off the closet where it's been for the last week. He remembers the file then and looks over it. He groans a little when he sees the first two names. Kera and Jonu Narra, the latest set of twins. They're fraternal twins, Kera being a girl while Jonu is a boy. Kitsune has met them a few times before and is a little reluctant. Kera looks exactly like her mother, with the exception of her eyes, and even acts more like her mother than any of the other children. Juno, on the other hand, looks exactly like his father aside from the eyes and thankfully even acts like him. The third person, Gekio Huna, he dpesn't know very well, but is sure that he is as bad as Kera.

"_Hello, Kitsune."_ He glances up then only to see Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Conji, Fuji, Inochia and Toki standing in front of him. Why they are always together he'll never understand. He guesses they like to talk.

"_Hello, Temari-san."_

"_What's that?"_ Ino asks staring at the strange file in his hand.

"_I recently retired from the ANBU ranks and am now a sensei."_

"_Really?…Well that's surprising."_ Temari mutters, sure that Kitsune was going to be an ANBU until he dies.

"_I didn't know that Jonu and Kera were graduating the academy this year."_

"_Oh yes, finally…they've been talking about graduating for the last few months. They've also been wondering who their sensei would be."_

"_They'll find out in a few days."_ Shikamaru mutters before yawning.

"_Would you like to kill the suspense?"_

"_What do you mean?"_ Temari asks confused. Kitsune flips the file open then turns it for them to see. Everyone goes silent for a few seconds before Temari chokes out:

"_You're their sensei?"_ Kitsune merely nods his head, not wanting to show is reluctance to their mother. The children burst into laughter after a few seconds and Shikamaru places his hand on Kitsune's shoulder saying:

"_I feel so sorry for you."_ **'Great…The father feels sorry for me…this can't be good. or a freaking coincidence.' **Kitsune thinks, letting his sigh out.

"_Oh calm down, Temari…"_ Shikamaru says facing his wife now.

"_Kitsune is the best person to be their sensei…He's the only one who could probably keep them out of trouble."_ Temari finally comes out of her shock…laughing as her children are. **'Definitely not good.'**

_**  
**__"What's so funny?"_ Kitsune looks up and sees Kakashi walk up with some of the proctors: Anko, Iruka, Ibiki, Genma.

"_Kitsune is…Jonu's and Kera's…sensei."_

"_Really?"_ Kakashi asks, a little too happily.

"_I know, I know…Pay back, right?"_

"_Something like that."_

"_And I thought I'd had enough with Akira."_ Genma and Anko join in laughing then.

"_Oh…Kitsune-sama. Can I ask you something?"_ Inochia asks calming down a little.

"_Of course you can Inochia."_

"_Did you really live here?"_

"_What?"_ Inochia's smile falters as she takes in Kitsune's change in tone.

"_Well I heard that you and Vixen-san used to live here…And that she was next in line for clan leader or something."_

"_Where did you hear this?"_ She jumps back a little and starts stuttering over her words.

"_I-I overheard two Jonin talking about it the other day. I-I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I swear."_

"_Who?"_

"_I-I don't know…I-I swear."_ Kitsune starts pacing a little mumbling to himself.

"_I'll find the two Jonin and warn them to keep their mouths shut."_ Kakashi says before disappearing.

"_How long had they been there?"_ Kitsune asks a few seconds later, trying to get his thoughts together.

"_I-I don't know exactly, but it sounded like a little while."_

"_Which means someone could have overheard them as easily as you did…Have you told anyone?"_

"_Only Conji and Fuji."_ He glances up at the girls only to have them shake their heads saying:

"_We haven't told anyone…honest."_

"_Listen to me, all of you…You can't tell anyone about what you heard, do you understand? Not only would this bring problems for my wife and me, but also for Akira."_

"_We won't say anything, Kitsune-sama…We promise."_ Toki says, a little afraid of the man.

"_Thank you…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and talk with my wife."_ He Shunshins to his house only to have Vixen jump a little.

"_Could you not do that?"_ Kitsune walks up to her, taking her hands, and says:

"_We need to talk."_

"_Okay…What's happened?"_ he pulls her into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"_Inochia overheard two Jonin talking about us, about our pasts the other day and they sounded as if they'd been there for a while…Which means that someone could have possibly overheard them as she did." _Vixen stares up at him as this sets in then asks:

"_What do we do?"_

"_Surely they won't do anything…I have been an ANBU for nearly a decade now and have done nothing but kept them safe."_

"_But will that matter?…What about Akira?"_

"_They won't do anything to her. I'll see to that…But we should warn her, now that there is a chance that THEY know."_ Vixen sits in silence for a few seconds then whispers his name.

"_What is going to happen?"_ he wraps his arms around his wife before pulling her to him.

"_I don't know, Vixen…I honestly don't know."_

So what do ya think? Let me know by reviewing. Next ch.-The village's reaction.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I is back. n I brought literary goodies. Yeah..that doesn't sound good at all does it. Hmm...Anyways, this is the last chapter of Kitsune and Vixen II. So really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Akira walks into her house only to find it unusually quiet. Normally her parents are laughing or kissing or something, but now…it's just too quiet.

"_Mom…Are you home?"_

"_In the living room."_ Akira walks into the living room only to see her dad sitting next to her mom on the couch.

"_hey…When did you get back?"_

"_Just a little while ago."_ She notices the seriousness in his voice and that his dad's holding his mom.

"_What's going on?"_ Vixen sighs heavily before patting the couch.

"_Have a seat honey…There's something we need to talk to you about."_

"_Okay."_ She sits down then glances between them.

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Akira, there's something your father and I have to tell you…Something that we perhaps should have already told you."_

"_Okay…What is it?"_ Vixen looks up at Kitsune and Akira turns, looking up at him as well.

"_Your mother and I…We're originally from here. We were born here and grew up here. And then when I was fifteen I left."_

"_Why?"_ Kitsune sighs, trying to get his words together then says:

"_When I was born there was a demon named the Kyuubi attacking the village, so my father, the Fourth Hokage, did the only thing he could to protect the village. He sealed the Kyuubi inside of a newborn child…inside of me."_

"_what?"_ Akira gasps, standing back up.

"_I know this is a shock but if you could hear me out…Let me explain."_ Akira nods her head and tries to keep an open mind, but doesn't sit back down.

"_You see…My father sealed the Kyuubi inside of me, as I said, in order to protect the people of the village. Unfortunately that jutsu also took his life. Soon afterwards the Third Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, named me after my mother in order to protect me then passed a decree that no one was to talk about the Kyuubi…However that didn't stop them from taking action. For you see many people died that night, before my father showed up and every time they saw me, well they became angry. They started taking their frustration out on me…As I grew up I became a ninja and the villagers started backing off physically. However, they never truly ever accepted me, as much as I wanted them to. So I pushed myself to be the best ninja in the village in order to get their approval, but…When I was fifteen I finally figured out that no matter what I did, this village would never truly ever accept me…not as a ninja…not as a human being…So I left, tiring of my treatment, and became a hired assassin. I came back a few years later, needing some supplies and ran into your mother. She didn't know who I was of course, but she…Well perhaps she should tell her story."_ Akira looks towards her mother then who sighs again.

"_As you know, I used to be a Hyuuga…However, I was born into the Main Branch Family. In fact I was supposed to be the next clan leader."_

"_Then why did you leave?"_

"_I'm getting to that…You see, I too was mistreated, although it was nothing like what your father went through…As the next clan leader my father expected nothing but the absolute best out of me…but his best was defined as the best ninja in the entire village if not the entire ninja world. So I pushed myself, in order to make him proud, to earn his approval…but it was all in vain. I was never good enough for him, even when I had surpassed him. All he did was criticize me, if it wasn't one thing it was another. Then he started dictating my life…The last straw was when he tried to marry me off to some other future clan head. I moved in with Kitsune soon afterwards then left the village with him a few days later. I didn't have any family…Only him. And I wasn't about to let him get away from me twice."_ Kitsune smiles a little and Akira walks towards the wall, trying to calm the anger boiling up in her.

"_Akira…I know that this is a lot to handle all at once, but we thought you should know. We were hoping to wait a few years, to tell you when you were older so that you'd perhaps understand better, but I guess we should have just told you sooner."_ Kitsune says, watching his daughter facing the wall, away from them.

"_Why did you tell me now?"_

"_Someone's been talking…about our past and we were worried that if it got back to you…Well we should be the ones to tell you."_ Kitsune says shaking his head and Vixen says apologetically:

"_Akira, honey…We're sorry to put all of this on you like this."_

"_It's-I just need some time to think…to take it all in…to deal with it."_

"_Of course…As much time as you need honey…There's no rush."_ Akira runs out of the house then, slamming the door behind her. She walks around aimlessly, hearing her parents' words in her head and tries to calm her swirling thoughts. She bumps into someone, not paying any attention and mutters an apology.

"_Why don't you watch where you're going…Stupid demon spawn."_ Akira's temper flares and she spins around only to see some older guy starting to walk off.

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Get lost."_

"_Hey, Akira." _she hears Inochia exclaim and looks up only to see her with Toki and Asu.

"_Hold on."_ She turns back towards the guy then saying:

"_Look, I said I was sorry okay? You don't have to be a jerk about it."_

"_You've got some nerve kid…Talking to me like that."_ He says turning back towards her.

"_ME!…You have the nerve."_

"_Akira…Come on, let's just go, okay."_ Inochia says pulling on her arm, getting a bad feeling but Akira snatches her arm loose saying:

"_Now you look here mister, I apologized to you…You're the one who has the attitude."_

"_I don't have to explain myself to you…you're nothing but a creation of a demon and his whore."_

"_How DARE you talk about my parents like that!"_

"_Akira...Come on."_ Inochia tries to pull her away again, but Akira ignores her, advancing towards the guy saying:

"_Now I can understand that you're upset but it's with ME, not my parents and if I EVER hear you talk about them like that again I swear to Kami…I'll kill you right where you stand."_

"_Watch it girlie…You don't know who you're messing with."_

"_Oh really? Because by the looks of it I'm dealing with some drunk old guy who's acting tough but underneath is nothing but a coward who goes around bullying kids. Well let me tell you something…You're not fooling me and I'm not scared of you one bit."_

"_Don't smart your mouth off to me."_ he swings his arm to hit her but Asu grabs him saying:

"_You lay a hand on her and you'll have to deal with me."_ Another guy comes up then punches Asu in the stomach and he drops to the ground, coughing.

"_ASU!"_ Akira starts to bend down to check on him, her anger forgotten, but the guy snatches her back up.

"_I warned you girlie…Now you're going to learn your lesson."_ He rares back to hit her again only to have his arm stopped again.

"_I told you kid…Stay out of it."_ The guy growls, turning back around only to freeze when he sees Kitsune standing there, unveiled.

"_Take your damn hand off my daughter…NOW!"_ The guy jumps then stumbles backwards, releasing Akira.

"_Asu."_ She kneels down next to him, checking on him.

"_I'm fine."_ She helps him back up, him holding his stomach a little and Kitsune scans the crowd that gathered during the scuffle.

"_I don't know what I was thinking…This place hasn't changed one bit. I should have suspected this. After all, I've only saved your lives a half a dozen times, kept you safe inside this village, not only these last few years, but also those years that you allowed me to live here before finally running me off…Well I won't stand for this any longer. I won't stand by and allow my family, or anyone else for that matter, to become hurt because of me. It's obvious that you still no longer wish for us to live here…You win, we're leaving."_ He looks back at Asu then saying:

"_I'm sorry, Asu…Come on, Akira."_ He gently grabs his daughter, pulling her away from the mob, then places his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"_Are you happy now?"_ Asu spats, scanning the crowd as well, before pointing towards Kitsune.

"_You've just ran one of the best ninja we have in this village, possibly in any village, out…What is the matter with you people? He's done nothing but keep you and your families safe these past years. He's been an ANBU, protecting you from any harm while you were working or sleeping in your beds. And you attack his daughter? What has she done?"_ Asu remembers what Kitsune had told him many years ago, while he was helping him with his training. **_'I have a strange chakra because I have something very few people have…An animal of sorts. I'll explain when you get older.' _**He then remembers something his mother told him a few years ago. **_'The Kyuubi wasn't exactly killed...There's a man out there who has to get that demon at bay so that the rest of us can live.' _'An animal…and the man called him a demon…The Kyuubi. It must be the Kyuubi.'** He suddenly understands Akira's early anger when he feels his own well up inside him.

"_You call him a demon and yet look at everything you've done to him…Why don't you take a good look in the mirror and see who you really are? Because you can't be human. As far as I'm concerned you should all get down on your knees and thank Kami for everyday that he's alive…for being strong enough to keep that demon locked up, away from the rest of us…for allowing us to live ONE more day."_ Asu turns back towards Inochia and Toki saying:

"_I want you to get every ninja you see and tell them of what's happened…I'm going to find someone to talk to him."_

"_What are you planning on doing?"_

"_I'm planning to help Kitsune…Go."_ They nod their heads and take off down the street. Asu turns back towards the others then before saying:

"_How can you even live with yourselves?"_ he takes off then, hoping to find his own reinforcements. Luck is with him, for a few minutes later he sees his mom talking to Anko, Ibiki and Iruka. He doesn't have time to try and figure out why they're always together, simply calls out to his mom.

"_Asu your lip is bleeding. What happened?"_

"_Some village attacked, Akira."_

"_Is she alright?"_ Ibiki asks, sounding a little concerned. **'Maybe Akira is right…Maybe he is like anyone else.'** He pushes that thought aside and answers his question.

"_Yeah she's fine, but they're leaving."_

"_What?"_ Kurenai asks confused.

"_Kitsune showed up and stopped the guy then started talking about not putting his family in danger…They're running him out of the village. And it's not right…He has every right to be here just like everyone else."_

"_Alright…I'll go talk to him."_ Kurenai says, smiling a little then Shunshins to his house before knocking on his door. She hears someone yell for her to come in and walks in only to see Kitsune packing a bag on the table.

"_Kitsune-"_

"_I don't want to hear it, Kurenai…I can't stay here any longer. I thought perhaps they'd eventually grow out of it, that perhaps they'd change, but I was only fooling myself. They haven't changed…I don't think they can. And I won't put my family in danger. I can handle them messing with me but when someone starts messing with my family…that's the line."_

"_I understand that, Kitsune, more than you know…But you can't let them run you out again. That's just letting them win…And think about Akira."_

"_I AM thinking about Akira."_ Kitsune roars, making Kurenai jump a little.

"_All of her friends are here, Kitsune."_

"_I'd rather have her safe, than her have friends."_ Kurenai back away from Kitsune, afraid of him for the first time in her life. He shuts his burning eyes, takes a deep breath then turns back towards his bag saying:

"_As I said…I won't put them in danger."_

"_Kitsune-"_ Someone else knocks on the door then and Kitsune yells for them to enter only to have them knock again. He lets the bag drop to the table before running to the door and swinging it open. He freezes, however, as he takes in the scene before him. There, standing in front of his house, is almost every citizen in Konoha, ninja and non-ninja alike. The guy from earlier steps forward then and gulps nervously before saying:

"_I'm sorry, for what I did. And I'm not just talking about this afternoon. I mean for everything I ever did…We're all ashamed of the way we have treated you. You have done nothing but save us time and time again and all we did was mistreat you…We're sorry and thankful towards you. Sorry for treating you less than human, for you are indeed human, more than any of the rest of us…and thankful for keeping the demon locked away. For saving us every single day that you're alive, so please, Kitsune…Naruto…Please, don't leave. Stay and protect us. We wouldn't trust anyone else."_

"_Well you heard them."_ He turns a little only to see Tsunade leaning next to his door.

"_So what do you say?"_She holds the Hokage's hat towards him then, smiling a little. He looks back over the crowd, turns then yells for his wife and daughter.

"_Yes?"_ Vixen asks coming up next to her husband only to stare out at the crowd shocked.

"_What's going on here?"_

"_Apparently they want us to stay."_

"_Are we?"_ She asks looking back up at him.

"_I don't know…What do you think?"_

"_Well…I think it would be alright. Considering they're at our door and not trying to break it down."_ Kitsune rolls his eyes then looks up at his baffled daughter asking her opinion. She stares out at the crowd, remembering her parents' pasts before looking back up at him.

"_I'm not the one they mistreated…The question is can you forgive them?"_ Kitsune stares at her for a few seconds then grins.

"_I believe I can…as long as there is no harm to my family."_

"_Of course not."_ The guy from earlier says quickly.

"_Then I guess we're staying."_ Tsunade places the hat on his head and the crowd erupts with joy. Kitsune smiles a little, watching the crowd. That is before Vixen kisses him, laughing. The villagers take turns congratulating him before dispersing, leaving a select few.

"_So…You finally proved us all wrong huh?"_ Shikamaru asks walking up with the old Rookie Nine.

"_Someone had to I suppose."_ Kitsune says, shrugging his shoulders and Vixen laughs again.

"_What are all of you doing here anyways?"_

"_Well, Asu here came running up saying something about you leaving…And from what I gathered he fussed some of them out before leaving."_ Shikamaru says clapping him on the back. Akira steps out onto the porch then, looking at him now, asking:

"_You did this?"_

"_Yeah well, your family has every right to be here. Besides…I've gotten used to having you around."_ She smiles and runs up to him, hugging him. Unfortunately she hits him with a little bit TOO much force and they both fall to the ground.

"_Thank you."_

"_Did you really have to knock me over to tell me that?"_ Akira pushes herself back up, blushing a little bit and says:

"_No…it was an accident."_

"_heh…a painful accident maybe."_ Asu rubs his neck before adding:

"_Now I know how Kenjia feels."_ Akira blushes again, muttering another apology and Asu laughs.

"_Oh shut up."_ he calms down after a few seconds and looks back up at her only to get caught in her eyes. He sees her smile slip into a serious expression then start leaning closer to him. He feels his breathing accelerate when her warm breath hits his face, stunning him a little. However his shock is overrode with thousands of other emotions when her lips press to his. His hand automatically rises to her neck and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. They hear a gasp somewhere around them, but are too engrossed in each other to care.

"_but…she…I thought…"_ Inochia stutters, trying to understand then glances up at her friends only to see Conji smiling triumphantly again…smugly.

"_I told you…But no one listened to me."_ Kitsune clears his throat rather loudly then and Akira looks back up at him, a slight blush on her face, matching Asu.

"_You mind letting him up now."_ That small blush suddenly grows, spreading all over her face and she stands back up, letting Asu stand up as well.

"_I believe you have a few things to unpack."_ Akira nods her head then looks back up at Asu saying:

"_I'll uh…talk to you later or something."_

"_yeah."_ She smiles again then remembers her father and glances back at him only to see his arms crossed now. Kitsune watches her run back into the house then looks back towards Asu who suddenly finds himself in a very uncomfortable situation. He starts towards Asu when Vixen grabs his arm, making him look back at her questioningly.

"_Don't be mean."_

"_I'm not being mean, Vixen…I only want to talk with the boy."_ He walks over to Asu then places his arm over his shoulder and pulls him away from the others. Vixen sighs a little and shakes her head, then glances up at her old sensei.

"_I'm so sorry, Kurenai."_

"_Oh it's fine…I expected him to react this way. All fathers do at some point."_

"_You should have seen him when he thought she liked Kenjia."_

"_I guess we were all wrong."_ Inochia mumbles, only to have Conji clear her throat.

"_Almost all."_ Inochia corrects rolling her eyes.

"_She was just a little confused, is all…She wasn't sure what her feelings were. We all get confused sometimes."_

"_Yeah…I guess."_ Inochia says shrugging her shoulders.

"_I wonder how Kenjia is going to take this though."_ Fuji mutters absentmindedly.

"_Oh he's fine with it."_ Conji says smiling again.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He's dating some girl from Suna…Tedaria was wrong, as were all of you. He didn't like Akira. She's more like a sister than anything else."_

"_And just how do you know this."_ Conji blushes a little before admitting that Ruko had told her.

"_Uh, uh…and just how did Ruko tell you seeing as he's in Suna."_ Inochia asks, smiling a little only to have Conji blush even worse.

"_We…write to each other sometimes."_

"_Really?…So you and Ruko huh?"_

"_Oh shut up…I can't tell you guys anything anymore."_

"_so when are you going to see Ruko again?"_ Fuji teases, elbowing her sister.

"_I don't know."_ Conji admits sighing a little.

"_Awww…My little sister is growing up."_ Fuji says pinching her cheek.

"_Knock it off…And I'm not your little sister."_

"_I was born first."_

"_Wow…by two freaking minutes."_ Conji says rolling her.

"_Come on you two."_ Temari says, pushing the two girls away from the house, wishing Vixen a good evening.

"_Good bye, Temari-san…Shikamaru-sama."_ Vixen calls after them, laughing at the two girls still arguing.

"_We should leave as well."_ Kurenia says walking out of the house.

"_Alright then."_ Vixen says nodding her head as the others walk off. That's when she notices that Kakashi and Kurenai walk off together. **'Hmm…I wonder if maybe there's something going on THERE.'** She thinks before walking back into her house.

"_Mom."_ She looks up at the stairs only to see Akira sitting near the top with her face in her hands.

"_What's wrong baby?"_

"_Daddy won't hurt Asu will he?"_

"_No…At least I hope not."_ Akira groans a little and Vixen smiles before climbing the stairs. She sits next to her daughter then wraps her arms around her shoulders.

"_Don't worry…I'm sure your father will behave himself. He wouldn't do anything to upset you. You know that."_

"_Yeah…I know."_ Vixen kisses her head and Akira sighs heavily.

"_Don't worry…he's only going to talk to him."_

"_I know…But Daddy can be just as scary when he's talking."_ Vixen laughs again, then leans her head on Akira's before settling in to wait for Kitsune's return.

* * *

Kitsune walks into his house only to hear Vixen call him from upstairs. He starts to climb the stairs only to see that Vixen had called him from the stairs not upstairs with Akira leaning against her side.

"_Something wrong?"_

"_What happened with Asu?"_

"_Ah…Nothing. I only explained some things."_

"_You didn't…threaten him or anything right?"_

"_No, of course not…only set some guidelines."_ Akira groans again before laying her head in Vixen's lap.

"_Akira…Look at me."_ She peeks up at her father only to see him sitting in front of her.

"_I didn't scare him off if that's what you're worried about…In fact Asu asked if he could come over later. And I gave him permission. So if you want to change you'd better change now."_

"_Thank you Daddy."_ She hugs him before jumping up and running towards her room.

"_Nothing too inappropriate."_ Vixen yells after her, smiling again. She looks at her husband then and sees him standing back up.

"_So…guidelines?"_ She asks following him into the living room.

"_yes…I just went over curfews and things such as that."_

"_Uh-huh…and you didn't scare the poor guy silly?"_

"_In all honesty…I probably did."_ He says sitting down on the couch.

"_Kitsune…you should be ashamed of yourself. Scaring that boy."_Vixen playfully scolds, sitting next to him.

"_For one thing, Asu is twenty years old."_

"_And two?"_

"_I have a sixteen year old daughter therefore I have a right to be a little bit scary."_

"_Perhaps…but just don't scare him off. Akira likes him-"_

"_I know…I wouldn't hurt Akira like that."_

"_I know…and so does she. But she still worries."_

"_So I noticed."_

"_Can you blame her?"_

"_Not at all…but you can't blame me for being a little protective of my…my daughter."_

"_You were about to say my little girl weren't you?"_

"_Yes…I was."_

"_Honey…Akira isn't five anymore. She's sixteen…Practically grown. And with teenage years comes guys. It's pretty much guaranteed." _

"_I know…But that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"_No…But it does mean that you have to remain pleasant about it."_

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes…as a matter of fact you do. And that's an order." _

"_Order?…Since when do you out rank me?"_

"_Since I have to start protecting my daughter's interests."_

"_Interests."_ Kitsune scoffs, rolling his eyes making Vixen laugh.

"_Kitsune…You have to realize that your little girl is grown up."_

"_Yeah…I know."_ He sighs, leaning his head against the couch.

"_Oh, honey, it's not so bad…She has to grow up sometime. Just give it some time. It'll get better."_

"_Heh…I sure hope so."_ She laughs again before kissing him again. They hear a knock on the door but before they can get up Akira bounds down the stairs calling that she's got it.

"_Hi, Asu…What's going on?"_

"_Nothing…Just-I think we should talk."_

"_Yeah…let me go tell my parents."_

"_Sure."_ She walks back into the living room then and Kitsune nearly has a stroke. Akira traded her normal outfit for a purple unzipped jacket over a lavender halter top, a dark purple mini-skirt and black high heels. She has her hair hanging loosely around her face instead of pulled back.

"_I'm going to talk with Asu…I won't be out too late."_

"_Okay, Honey."_ Vixen says smiling up at her. She smiles then starts to leave when Kitsune calls her again. Vixen hits his chest, reminding him of their conversation before Akira turns back around curiously.

"_Have fun."_

"_I will Daddy…Bye."_ She turns back around and walks back to the door.

"_Ready?"_

"_Yep…Their okay with it."_ Kitsune lets out a heavy sigh when he hears the door shut.

"_Good boy."_Vixen says patting his chest.

"_Why did she have to put that on? Out of everything she has, why that?"_

"_She wanted to look nice."_

"_Nice?"_

"_Kitsune…"_

"_You're right…She's grown up and I have to respect that."_ Vixen nods her head approvingly, only to roll her eyes when he mutters something about not having to like it.

"_Would you like me to take your mind off your troubles?"_ He looks back at his wife, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"_You're still oblivious."_ She kisses him again, slipping her hand underneath his jacket.

"_You know…"_ He says slipping his hand on her back, pulling her closer.

"_We were interrupted the other day."_

"_Exactly my point."_ She pulls him up to his feet and starts towards the stairs, looping her arms around his neck to insure that he follows. As if he would consider any other action.

* * *

"_You look…nice."_ Asu mumbles, glancing back at Akira.

"_Thanks…So, What do you want to talk about?"_

"_What happened earlier?"_

"_Oh…Um, I kind of kissed you."_

"_Yes, I know that, but why?"_

"_I don't know…Heat of the moment?"_ Akira says shrugging her shoulders.

"_Come on, Akira…What's going on here? Between us?"_

"_I don't know, Asu…Honestly I don't. But it's your fault anyways."_

"_How is it my fault?…You attacked me."_

"_That's not what I mean."_

"_Then mind telling me what you meant?"_

"_You're the one who said that I should listen to my heart…So I must have because I definitely wasn't listening to my head. It had temporarily shut down due to shock. Not to mention that you kissed me back." _Asu stares at her for a few seconds before sighing in annoyance.

"_So what now?"_

"_Beats me."_ Asu says shrugging his shoulders.

"_What if…we just went along with it? See where it went?"_

"_I'm a little too old for you aren't I?"_

"_No…you're only like five years older."_

"_Yes…But a sixteen year old dating a twenty-one year old. It doesn't sound very good."_

"_So…who cares what others think? They're going to talk anyways, no matter what we do. Especially since what happened earlier."_ Asu sighs again, rubbing the back of his head.

"_Okay…so say we do go along with it? What happens if it doesn't work out?"_

"_We go back to being friends."_

"_You make it sound so easy, Akira."_

"_Look, I don't have all the answers. I never claimed I did."_ He looks at her skeptically then and she remembers what she said the other day.

"_That was about being right…Not about being a freaking know-it-all."_

"_Fair enough."_

"_As I was saying…I don't know all the answers, but I do know this..."_ She grabs his arm, making him pause and look up at her.

"_If we just ignore it, we'll both be miserable."_

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_It's obvious we both have some sort of attraction for each other, otherwise one, I wouldn't have kissed you and two, you wouldn't have kissed me back."_

"_why do you have to keep bringing that back up?"_ Something dawns on Akira then that brings her up short.

"_unless I'm wrong."_

"_About?"_

"_you being attracted to me."_

"_Kami, Akira you're so blind."_

"_Why am I blind?"_

"_Because you don't even know."_

"_Know what?"_

"_You have absolutely no idea how guys in this village look at you aside from your friends. I bet you every guy your age wishes they had this chance."_

"_Are you trying to tell me to go and find one of them?"_

"_No. I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong about yourself…You're so worried about other people's feelings and well-being sometimes that you don't even know just how gorgeous you are."_

"_I'm not gorgeous, Asu."_

"_Akira, you're not as plain as you think. In fact you're not plain at all…You're a beautiful girl who goes around caring about other people rather than herself and dadgumit, Akira, I am attracted to you. Especially when you dress up like this."_

"_What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?"_ Akira asks confused, looking back over her outfit. Asu sighs heavily before gently grabbing her china and tilting her head back up.

"_Did you even hear what I said?"_

"_yes…but what's wrong with my clothes?"_

"_Akira…Oh Kami just forget it." _She smiles a little then and he gets a sudden suspicion.

"_You did that on purpose, didn't you?"_

"_It doesn't feel too good to have someone avoid a subject does it?"_

"_When did I avoid a subject?"_

"_Are you kidding me?…I was trying to talk to you about letting this play out and you got on the subject of trying to get me to see my own beauty."_

"_Okay, okay…let's just get back on track here. What are we going to do?"_

"_You already know my vote."_

"_we get to vote?"_

"_You know what I mean."_ She says pushing against his chest. He stumbles backwards a little, his foot catching on the sidewalk, then grabs her wrist to rebalance himself.

"_Hey…Easy."_

"_Sorry."_ She pulls him back up right, blushing a little and he stares at her again, something in her sky blue eyes catching his breath. She blushes worse when she realizes he's staring and looks towards the ground, muttering something about getting her hand back. He looks back at her arm only to see that he's still holding her wrist. He loosens his grip but instead of releasing her he slides his hand over hers and uses his thumb to align his finger with hers. She watches their hands then glances up at him, a little confused just as he glances back up at her. She feels his fingers slip between hers and lifts her free hand to his face, running it over the side of his face. His blinks a long sluggish blink, before taking a step towards her, her staring up at him. He leans closer to her, hesitantly, then pauses a few inches away from her. Before he can make a decision she leans up, kissing him again. Like before, his free hand rises to her neck and pulls her forward.

"_You're only confusing me more."_ Akita murmurs and he leans back up, his breathing a little rougher than before.

"_Alright…We'll see where it goes."_

"_hmmm…I wonder what could have changed your mind?"_ Akira asks smiling again.

"_in the words of you…shut up."_ she laughs before he kisses her again, smiling himself.

* * *

"_Hey…You two lovebirds."_ Inochia yells, trying to get Asu and Akira's attention. They're leaning up against the side of the building, talking about something she's too far away to hear.

"_What is it, Inochia?"_ Akira yells a little reluctantly, looking up at her friend.

"_Do you want to be late or something?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't you remember what today is?…Your dad's getting sworn in or whatever." _

"_Oh shoot…I forgot."_ She grabs Asu's arm then takes off towards Inochia, thanking her.

"_Yeah, yeah…Let's go."_ They run to the Hokage Tower, Akira praying like the dickens that she isn't late. She sighs in relief when she sees the huge crowd standing in front of the tower still relatively calm.

"_HEY! AKIRA, INOCHIA!"_ Toki yells, waving his hands in the air. They make their way through the crowd to their friends when Akira recognizes one of them she hasn't seen but once.

"_Ruko?…What are you doing here?"_

"_Tenten-san came to see Kitsune-sama get sworn in and asked if we wanted to come…unfortunately Kenjia was too busy with Heiana and Tedaria had something she had to do with her mom."_

"_But you were free huh?"_ Inochia teases, eyeing Conji's hand in his.

"_As a matter of fact I was."_

"_Leave them alone, Inochia."_ Akira says seeing Conji's face redden behind Ruko's shoulder. Akira sees her mouth the words thank you and nods her head only to blush herself a few seconds later when Asu slips his hand in hers. She sees Inochia eye her questioningly but is so thankful that Tsunade decides to walk out then. All the talking cuts off and everyone looks up at the top of the tower to see Tsunade and the two Council members, Mitokado Homaru and Utatane Koharu, come to the edge. Tsunade goes through the notion of explaining about what being Hokage means and all before stepping aside and letting Kitsune step up. He takes the hat from Tsunade then looks out over the crowd saying:

"_I hereby swear to protect this village and all who reside here…Even if it costs me my life."_ The crowd erupts with cheering and whistling and shouting while the Rukodaime Hokage, Kitsune aka Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, places the hat on top of his head. Vixen walks out beside him after a few seconds and places her arms around her husband's waist, staring up at him with pride. He kisses her for a minute then places his arm over her shoulders before they both disappear from view. After a few minutes, however, they emerge from the tower and the celebration starts all over again. People pat him on the back and shake his hand as he passes through the crowd, wearing a big smile on his unveiled face. There are no more secrets in Konoha, not from the Assassin family. Everyone already knows their true identity therefore they don't feel the need to wear the masks. However that doesn't stop Kitsune from wearing his special made jacket that he loves so much. Akira hugs and kisses her dad when she gets to him and the others immediately surround him to congratulate him. They shake his hand and some even tease him about the Hokage's duties and proving them wrong again. However, everyone is so engrossed in getting their turn to talk with the new Hokage that they don't see the guy sneak away from the crowd and disappear into an abandoned alleyway. They don't see him perform his hand signs and disappear in a cloud of smoke. He reappears in a dimly lit room made out of some sort of stone. In front of him is some kind of throne that has a guy, about two sizes bigger than him, sitting in it.

"_Well?"_ The man asks in a deep, grizzly voice. The guy quickly kneels down on his knee, places one hand on the ground and diverts his eyes to the floor saying:

"_They just inducted a new Hokage."_

"_Excellent…They're in a transition period which means that they'll be off their guard. YOKU!"_ A guy appears from behind the throne then and kneels by the throne.

"_Call all our forces back…We're going to bring Konohagkure No Sato to its knees."_ He smirks evilly then while man in the throne laughs darkly at his thoughts of demise.

* * *

Eww...I don't knwo about you but I just LOVE my ending. Now as I said this is the last chapter. However this is not the end. There is one more story to this little Triology. (Technically I don't think it's called that since there's like four stories now.) Anyways, the next story is called...you ready...Kitsune's War. And I would give you a sample but I'm having a little bit of difficulties so you'll just have to wait a little while. I'm going to try and finish the entire story before uploading though. That way you get it all at once. But...it's only an idea. Not absolute. Anyways, let me know what you think. Until next time...Oh...Wait. I have a message from AyiaandChouji. She hasn't forgotten you. Her computer just died on her. So she had to go buy another one and right now they're waiting for the internet to be hooked up to the new computer. But she's working on her stories, promise. That's all...

~MehaandIruka~


End file.
